Final Fantasy X3: Master's Aeon
by Rikku-Azula
Summary: Han pasado cien años tras la caída de Sinh y un nuevo monstruo ha surgido del Etéreo para aterrorizar Spira. Dos extrañas chicas aparecen en las costas de Besaid, una de ellas representa la única esperanza del mundo... una descendiente espiritual de Yuna
1. Capítulo 1: La llegada a Spira

**Nota del autor:** Bueno, aquí les presento este fanfiction en el que he trabajado ya por mucho tiempo, antes quería hacerlo solo para que lo leyeran unos pocos amigos pero hace poco cambié de idea. He visto que la mayoría de los fics de FF X-2 que hay están en inglés, solo unos pocos en español y ninguno en español con Rikku y Paine como principales así que me enorgullece ser la primera en poner uno!

Este primer capítulo les podrá parecer muy extraño (wtf? donde están Yuna, Rikku, Paine y los demás?) pero créanme que en el segundo cap las cosas se pondrán MUY interesantes.

Disfrútenlo! Y por favor dejen una review =)

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy X-2 lamentablemente no es mío… pertenece a Square Enix. Si fuera su dueña ya habría un FF X-3 xD

* * *

_**Final Fantasy X-3: Master's Aeon**_

**Capítulo 1: La llegada a Spira**

* * *

Era un día de invierno cualquiera en Tylu, una pequeña ciudad ubicada al suroeste del pacífico mundo de Gharos, había llovido un poco en la mañana pero a esa hora unos pequeños retazos de sol iluminaban los edificios de esa transitada y contaminada ciudad.

Alrededor de las 2:30 de la tarde, en una escuela ubicada en el centro de Tylu las clases habían terminado hace poco menos de una hora.

Cuatro chicas de esta escuela conversaban alegremente mientras caminaban en grupo a la parada de autobús para poder tener un pronto retorno a sus hogares.

"¡Falta poco para las vacaciones!" dijo una de las estudiantes mientras estiraba los brazos al cielo

"Pero aún quedan pruebas, Iris" respondió la chica que se encontraba a la izquierda del grupo

"¿Siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo? ¡Kira eres una amargada!" exclamó la chica de la derecha

"¡Loren! Yo no soy amargada... ¡soy realista!" dijo Kira que no podía dejar de irritarse

"¿Podríamos hablar de otra cosa?" inquirió una de las niñas del centro llamada Sydney "aún me duele la cabeza por el examen de Inglés..."

"Cheer up Sydney! (¡ánimo Sydney!)" dijo Kira que algunas veces no podía evitar decir frases en Inglés

Al escuchar el inglés, Sydney bajó la cabeza mientras se tapaba los oídos, Loren solo atinó a darle un golpe en la cabeza a Kira.

"¡Ay!" dijo Kira mientras se frotaba la cabeza y agregó mirando a Loren "¿por qué fue eso?"

"¿Y aún preguntas?" respondió Loren con algo de desafío en su voz

"Pensé que le daría más ánimo..."

"Extraña forma de dar ánimo..." acotó Iris

"Ya no importa" dijo Sydney caminando más rápido de repente "¿podemos apresurarnos? No quiero perder más tiempo"

"¿Por qué la prisa?..." – preguntó Loren y luego con tono sarcástico agregó "¡ah ya sé! ¡Ryo la está esperando!"

"¡No seas ridícula, Loren!" dijo Sydney sin poder evitar ruborizarse al pensar en Ryo, su amable vecino

"¡Sydney ama a Ryo!" cantaron Iris y Kira al unísono

Mientras Sydney se apresuraba y sus tres amigas se quedaban molestándola, alguien le dio un empujón a Kira para probablemente abrirse camino rápidamente. Kira solo atinó a echarse a un lado mientras observaba quien le había pegado.

Era una chica de estatura mediana y misma edad que las cuatro amigas, cabello liso, castaño claro que le llegaba unos centímetros más arriba de los hombros; ojos pardos y de contextura delgada. En su hombro derecho llevaba colgada una mochila negra con el emblema de la misma escuela de Tylu a la que asistían las cuatro amigas.

Kira, al reconocer a la chica, se enfureció pero no se atrevió a gritarle.

"¿Podrías tener algo más de cuidado?" exclamó ladeando la cabeza para no mirarla a la cara

"Fue sin intención" dijo la chica fríamente continuando su camino, sin siquiera darse vuelta a observar a Kira

La chica siguió su camino tranquilamente, con un aire autoritario no muy agradable para Kira. Loren, Iris y Sydney notaron el enojo de su amiga por el pequeño roce.

"¡Uy!... ¡Pronto voy a matar a esa Amalia!" gruñó Kira después que confirmó que la chica del empujón, estaba muy lejos para escuchar lo que decía "un día de estos..."

"Aún no entiendo ¿por qué se llevan tan mal?" dijo Sydney sin poder ocultar un tono de inocencia en su voz

"Una larga historia" respondió Kira sin querer recordar aquel incidente "lo importante es que ahora cada una hace como si la otra no existiera"

"Pues parece que no lo hacen tan bien" dijo Loren

"¿Huh?" fue lo único que se atrevió a mascullar Kira

"Dijiste que cada una hace como si la otra no existiera... entonces... ¿Por qué tu enfadas con ella y ella se disculpa contigo?"

"Creo que es obvio que nadie puede seguir a cabalidad eso..." musitó Kira

"De todos modos no deberían llevarse mal" exclamó Iris "recuerda que todas vamos en el mismo curso"

"No necesariamente ir en el mismo curso significa que tengamos que ser amigas..." Kira estaba comenzando a cansarse del tema

"Iris no se refiere a eso" dijo Loren "trata de explicar que si todas estamos en el mismo curso al menos deberían tratar de amenizar un poco el ambiente..."

"Como sea" dijo Kira mientras daba un suspiro de cansancio "en fin... quiero irme a casa a descansar un poco... además recuerden que mañana tenemos una tarea de historia de Gharos..."

"¡Ay no! – dijo Sydney –¿siempre tienes que arruinarme la vida con tus recordatorios? Pensaba en irme a tomar un helado…"

"Sólo estoy recordándote... además yo no tengo la culpa de que nos hayan dado esa tarea"

"Que no es _una_ tarea – agregó Iris intensificando los suspiros de Sydney – es _la_ tarea... una muy grande…"

"Otra más que trata de arruinar mi día" exclamó Sydney

"Te repito... la culpa no es ni de Loren, ni de Iris ni mía... a los únicos que les puedes culpar son; o a ti, por no haber hecho la tarea antes; o al profesor de Historia por haber dado la tarea" dijo Kira y luego con algo de ternura agregó "en realidad... la culpa es solo tuya... ese joven profesor no puede ser culpable de nada"

Iris, Loren y Sydney se miraron y luego comenzaron a molestar a Kira diciendo: "¡a Kira le gusta el profesor!".

Después de esas últimas risas llegaron a la parada de autobús, en donde cada una tomó un bus distinto para llegar rápidamente a sus hogares.

Finalmente, alrededor de treinta minutos después, en alguna parte de la periferia de Tylu, se encontraba Kira abriendo la reja del antejardín de una pequeña casa pintada de azul y celeste, que era en donde vivía.

Al llegar a la puerta de su casa, Kira notó que una bola de pelos de tamaño mediano, color café castaño estaba enroscada al lado de la puerta.

"¡Kazán!" gritó mientras le hacía cariño a la bolita café clara...

La bola de pelos café comenzó a moverse y a estirarse, solo ahí se pudo distinguir que era un perro muy parecido a los Golden Retriever solo que más pequeño y de contextura más fina; y además por un manchón blanco que cubría la nariz y la boca.

El perro se estiró y se acercó a Kira moviendo la cola con gran energía, y después de haberle hecho cariño, Kira abrió la puerta y entró a su casa con su perro.

Kira le echó algo de comida al plato vacío del perro y este después de devorar todo lo que contenía, se recostó a la entrada de la habitación de Kira, la cual tomó su cuaderno de Historia y comenzó a hacer la gran tarea...

Eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde y Kira estaba sentada en su cama en la cual yacían un átlas abierto en un mapamundi de Gharos, un libro rojo titulado "Historia de Tylu" y un libro azul de Historia abierto en un capítulo llamado "Unidad 4: Tylu y Bornia".

Kira estaba simplemente agotada, ya había pasado mucho tiempo y no había hecho ni siquiera la mitad de la tarea...

"Hmm... veamos 'Tylu es una gran ciudad ubicada en el suroeste de Gharos,'" leyó Kira del gran libro azul mientras bostezaba "'una ciudad pacífica que no ha tomado participación en ningún bando en las guerrillas que se han desarrollado en el continente, por lo que se considera una ciudad neutral de índole comercial...' argh... no puedo con esto..."

Exhausta, Kira se levantó de la cama mientras bostezaba

"¡No puede ser!" gritó Kira mientras observaba que el reloj marcaba las seis en punto "estoy desde las 3:30 con la tarea y aún no he hecho ni la mitad...

Kazán, al observar la desesperación de su ama, se acercó a ella y movió su cola alegremente, Kira en ese instante se sentó en el borde de la cama apoyando con los brazos su cara mientras observaba a su perro...

"¿Cuántos kilos de comida me cobras por hacer mi tarea?" susurró Kira a su perro

Kazán solo se limitó a girar la cabeza levemente hacia la izquierda mientras Kira suspiraba...

La cabeza le daba vueltas y lo único que quería era lanzarse a la cama y dormir, pero sabía que debía continuar. Tal vez para darse ánimo diciéndose cuanto había avanzado o simplemente por ocio, Kira comenzó a hojear su cuaderno de Historia y observar todo lo que había escrito en más de dos horas.

"Necesito un descanso" exclamó en voz alta caminando hacia su baño

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo de su casa, Kira se sentía muy acalorada... era extraño, era un día de invierno y había estado muy helado la mayor parte del día, pero no le extrañó mucho; además, podía ser que se le estaba fundiendo el cerebro, pensaba Kira alocadamente.

Llegó al baño, abrió la llave para el agua y se mojó la cara y los brazos, en ese instante ya comenzaba a sentir muchísimo calor... demasiado para ser cierto. Kira abrió a toda su capacidad la llave para aumentar el flujo de agua y esta vez se puso debajo del chorro para mojarse más, en realidad sentía mucho calor...

Después de un rato, Kira cerró la llave mientras buscaba una toalla para secarse, frotó con fuerza la toalla y débilmente abrió los ojos... se sentía muy mal de pronto... algo le estaba pasando, y en el momento que miró al espejo del baño, lo comprendió... y pegó un horrible grito...

No tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, era simplemente... pavoroso... los brazos de Kira estaban iluminados por un extraño resplandor azul y parecían... transparentes. Kira se horrorizó al notar que a través de su brazo podía ver la pared opuesta del baño...

"¿Q-qué dem-monios...?" titubeó Kira horrorizada

Kira extendió los brazos con mucho miedo y trató de tocar con el izquierdo el espejo... y se horrorizó aún más cuando notó que su brazo traspasaba el vidrio del espejo.

Ya completamente asustada, Kira salió del baño corriendo... pero no le duro mucho, porque el gran calor que había sentido hace poco ahora se hacía insoportable, agotada pero no menos asustada... Kira cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras contemplaba una pared del pasillo, todo lo veía rojo...

"¿Qué me está pasando?" pensó Kira y luego agregó gritando "¡no! ¡no quiero morir! ¡KAZÁN! ¡ven aquí Kazán!"

El perro corrió hacia donde estaba Kira, y sin entender nada el perro le lamió el rostro a Kira y al encontrarlo caliente se fue rápidamente de ahí...

"Espera... no te vayas..." susurró Kira ya sin fuerzas y sabiendo que pronto perdería el conocimiento

Kira comenzó a ver todo borroso, solo veía luces rojas a su alrededor y supo que iba a morir, sintiendo que su corazón estaba tan acelerado que se salía de todas las escalas establecidas, un pensamiento único pasó por su mente: no quería morir sola...

Le daba tanto miedo enfrentar a la muerte sola... ella no quería morir de esa forma, aunque en realidad ni siquiera sabía de qué forma estaba muriendo... pero al estar ni siquiera con un familiar o un amigo que se despidiera de ella... le daba más miedo

"¿Por qué... yo?" murmuró mientras caía al piso perdiendo el conocimiento

Dejó de ver las luces rojas... dejó de escuchar los latidos de su corazón... no oía, ni veía, ni sentía absolutamente nada, lo último que pudo recordar fue algo parecido a un cometa pequeño con todos los colores del arcoiris; el cometa viajaba con movimientos circulares por un fondo negro... y eso sería lo último que Kira vería en este mundo.

"¿Huh? ¿qué me sucede?"

Kira seguía con los ojos cerrados, convencida de que estaba muerta porque no sentía su corazón latir. No podía moverse, lo que no hacía nada más que convencerla aún más de que estaba muerta.

No veía, ni escuchaba absolutamente nada; pero sentía como si su alma estuviera viajando distancias inimaginables, siempre conectada con algo más poderoso que nunca había sentido.

Y al sentirse en este trance, Kira pensó que estaba viajando al cielo... o al infierno...

De pronto sintió que la extraña conexión que impulsaba probablemente a su alma a viajar había desaparecido, y Kira supo que su viaje había terminado... que ya había llegado a su destino... "¿Qué será? ¿cielo o infierno?" era la único que Kira atinaba a pensar.

Sintió que el lugar donde había llegado tenía un ambiente cálido... casi tropical. Además pudo sentir que estaba acostada con la espalda hacia arriba (tal cual como había muerto) en algo muy blando, que Kira pensó que eran almohadas, una extraña suavidad de plumas...

Kira se quedó en esa misma posición durante unos minutos mientras los más alocados pensamientos pasaban por su mente...

"Este lugar es tan cómodo y suave..." pensó sin atreverse a abrir los ojos "y el clima es tan agradable, debe de ser el cielo"

Sin siquiera pensar en la forma que había muerto, Kira comenzó a preguntarse si ese lugar era el cielo o el infierno... y cómo había llegado por allí…

"Bien supongo que tarde o temprano tengo que abrir los ojos y comprobar donde estoy"

Kira se levantó aún con los ojos cerrados, sintió que una extraña brisa le llegaba al rostro... una frescura casi deliciosa. Ya completamente decidida que ese lugar era el cielo abrió los ojos.

Notó que estaba en una playa de blanca arena y aguas de color azul cristalino, el cielo era de un celeste tan limpio y despejado, que Kira pensó que nunca había visto el cielo así... totalmente distinto al gris y lleno de smog de su ciudad.

Kira volvió a cerrar los ojos e inspirar profundamente aquel aire mientras la brisa marina le golpeaba en el rostro.

"No parece el cielo... pero me gusta" susurró

En ese instante Kira puso su mano izquierda en su pecho y allí comprobó, con mucho alivio, que su corazón latía.

"Bueno... según mi corazón estoy viva" pensó en voz alta mucho más aliviada "pero... ¿dónde demonios estoy?"

Al pensar esto, Kira comenzó a observar todo a su alrededor como si encontrara la respuesta en un cartel o algo parecido. No notó nada fuera de lo común para ser una playa: mar, arena blanca, plantas esparcidas por todos lados; lo único extraño eran algunas ruinas que estaban esparcidas por toda la zona...

"Tal vez estoy en un cementerio" pensó alocadamente "eso explicaría las ruinas... aquí no hay nada más que mar, arena, tupidos árboles... y ... ¿una chica tirada en la costa?"

En efecto, había una chica tirada boca abajo en la arena a pocos metros de Kira. Kira se acercó a ella feliz de no estar sola en aquel paradisíaco pero solitario lugar.

Kira se agachó para observar mejor a la niña, ésta no tenía más de dieciséis años, era delgada, de contextura fina y tenía el cabello café claro centímetros más arriba de los hombros; vestía unos pantalones negros y una polera morada. Su mano derecha estaba adornada por una pulsera verde bastante peculiar.

"Un momento..." exclamó en voz alta con una mezcla de odio y temor "yo conozco esa estúpida pulsera..."

En ese instante la chica se comenzó a mover mientras tosía, y Kira suplicando que no fuera quien creía, la tomó de los hombros y la dio vuelta para poder mirarle el rostro. La chica abrió los ojos algo asustada por la sacudida, y ésta y Kira se observaron en el mismo segundo.

Durante un breve instante ninguna se atrevió a hablar pero después tomaron aliento...

"¡TÚ!" gritaron ambas al unísono

Kira se levantó rápidamente y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos... ahora veía cuán equivocada estaba con su teoría de que ese paradisíaco lugar era el cielo... ahora sabía perfectamente que esa playa era el mismo infierno.

"¡Amalia!" gritó Kira con algo de enfado en su voz "¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Amalia se levantó de la arena y comenzó a observar a su alrededor, hasta que detuvo su vista en la chica que le hablaba… ésta tenía dieciséis años, poseía una contextura fina y cabello castaño oscuro que le llegaba más abajo de los hombros. Vestía unos jeans de mezclilla azules, una polera verde y calzaba unas zapatillas deportivas blancas con líneas negras y rojas, de su cuello colgaba una cadenilla con un extraña insignia. Sus ojos eran pardos y su mirada mostraba una extraña mezcla de decisión y enojo… era Kira.

"Una larga historia... y tú... ¿que haces aquí?"

"Y-¿yo? Er… ¿Qué te importa?" comentó Kira extrañada por la seguridad de la otra chica

"Creo que no tienes idea..." dijo Amalia suspirando y agregó mientras observaba el mar "supongo que esta es la Spira de la que me hablaron"

Kira, que le había dado la espalda a Amalia, se dio vuelta y la miró a los ojos. Aquel nombre le sonaba a algo místico… de alguna forma... le sonaba familiar.

"¿Spira?"

"Sí, y estamos más lejos de Gharos de lo que crees" murmuró Amalia con un tono de misterio que irritó a la otra adolescente

Kira sabía que era la primera vez en su vida que escuchaba el nombre de Spira y, por alguna razón, sentía que lo seguiría escuchando durante mucho tiempo.

* * *

**Nota de autor:** ¿Aún no tiene mucho sentido? Lo sé, pero créanme que todo se irá desvelando en los próximos capítulos y aparecerán en escena algunos viejos amigos =)

Si les gustó, lo odiaron, vomitaron al leerlo, lo amaron o les fue indiferentes hagan a esta loca fan de Final Fantasy feliz y dejen una review =D


	2. Capítulo 2: Un mundo utópico

**Nota del autor:** Bueno, aquí les dejo el capítulo 2 de esta historia... ahora todo se pondrá mucho más interesante...

Por favor, cualquier comentario es sumamente agradecido =)

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy X-2 lamentablemente no es mío… pertenece a Square Enix. Si fuera su dueña ya habría un FF X-3 xD

* * *

_**Final Fantasy X-3: Master's Aeon**_

**Capítulo 2: Un mundo utópico**

* * *

"¡Explícate!" gruñó Kira a Amalia, quien no dejaba de contemplar el mar "¿donde estamos exactamente? ¿qué es esa Spira?"

"¿Y a ti qué te importa?" expresó Amalia con desagrado dándole la espalda a Kira y caminando unos cuantos pasos en dirección al mar "además... si estás aquí deberías saberlo"

Kira no entendía nada de lo que Amalia decía, es más, ni siquiera le estaba prestando mucha atención por el asombro de encontrarse en un lugar tan solitario. Pero pudo notar que Amalia hablaba con un tono que denotaba algo de orgullo y altanería... más de lo acostumbrado...

Sin que Kira le dirigiera la palabra de nuevo, Amalia se acercó a ella para hablarle, claramente quería contarle como conocía donde estaban... porque al parecer eso le llenaba de orgullo y satisfacción...

"Si no sabes donde estamos quiere decir que no te escogieron y llegaste aquí solo por casualidad... en cambio yo..." al decir esto último Amalia aclaró su voz "yo fui elegida para defender este lugar..."

"¿Qué?" inquirió Kira sin entender nada

"Había llegado a mi casa, cuando sentí mucho calor... tan inmenso que me desmayé, durante instantes sentí que algo me estaba tirando a kilómetros de mi hogar y fue allí donde oí una voz..." en ese instante Amalia fijó su vista en la arena como si pensara algo muy importante "la voz no se identificó solo me dijo 'Amalia, estás a punto de vivir una increíble experiencia, irás a Spira tierra sagrada de acero y magia la cual corre un gran peligro, solo tú puedes salvarla… eres la única... la única descendiente de invocador, la única que podrá invocarme... por favor Amalia acepta el destino que te ha sido dado' por alguna razón sentí paz y aceptación cuando oí lo que decía, y parece que esa voz lo entendió. Lo único que supe después es que estaba aquí contigo..."

Ahora realmente Kira no entendía absolutamente nada ¿Amalia una salvadora de un mundo? ¿Una descendiente de... quién? De todas las preguntas que azotaban su cabeza dijo la más fácil:

"¿De qué demonios estás hablando?"

"¿Tienes algún problema mental?" exclamó Amalia despectivamente "¿sigues sin entender? ¡fui escogida para salvar a Spira!"

"¿Y se supone que debería creer eso?"

"Cree lo que quieras... de todos modos no importa"

"Corregiré esa última pregunta ¿se supone que tú deberías creer eso? Es algo demasiado fantástico para ser verdad"

"¿Y acaso no lo es estar en este lugar?" preguntó Amalia y agregó alejándose de la costa "en fin será mejor que explore..."

Amalia comenzó a caminar y Kira, por miedo a quedarse sola y no con poco disgusto, prefirió acompañarla. Amalia, al sentirse tan orgullosa y también algo confundida por lo que le había sucedido no le dijo nada sobre esto a Kira, y así las dos exploraron el lugar juntas.

Al principio el lugar era algo monótono, árboles tupidos... arbustos... palmeras... y más árboles... pero después de andar un poco encontraron un camino de tierra, y al avanzar un poco más encontraron una cascada y más ruinas.

Justo cuando Kira pensaba que el lugar estaba totalmente desierto, vio humo alzándose a algunos metros del camino de tierra. Amalia y Kira al notar al mismo tiempo el humo comenzaron a correr hacia él tan rápido como podían. Y después de correr unos minutos notaron que habían hallado una aldea.

Era algo fuera de lo común habían no más de seis o siete casas distribuidas en dos hileras, y al centro de estas una pequeña plaza por donde paseaba mucha gente con vestimentas bastante estrafalarias. Kira y Amalia observaron la escena boquiabiertas.

_Extraño lugar... pero al menos sé que no estamos solas no soportaría estar mucho tiempo con esta niña... _pensó Kira

Ambas se apresuraron a acercarse al primer aldeano que vieron. Al parecer habían causado mucho ajetreo al llegar, porque todos los aldeanos se quedaron mirándolas.

"Disculpe" dijo Amalia con tono amable "¿podría decirnos donde estamos específicamente? ¿Este lugar es Spira?"

El aldeano observó extrañado a Kira y Amalia, estaba claro por sus ropas que no pertenecían allí

"¡Claro que esta es Spira!" replicó el aldeano "¿qué otro lugar podría ser?"

Ante la mirada atónita de ambas muchachas el aldeano prosiguió.

"Si quieres saber exactamente el lugar estamos en la isla Besaid, es una extraña pregunta si estás aquí deberías al menos saber como se llama esta isla... no las había visto antes por aquí ¿de donde vienen? ¿Tomaron un barco desde Kilika... o tal vez desde Luca?"

Amalia y Kira se miraron atónitas por lo que escuchaban... ¿Besaid? ¿Kilika? ¿Luca? ¿eso se come?

"Venimos de Tylu" exclamó Kira y sin sorprenderse por la mirada de desconcierto del aldeano sabiendo que su ciudad no era muy conocida, agregó "Tylu está al sur Bornia… de seguro conoces Bornia, es un puerto comercial muy conocido por todos en Gharos"

"¿Tylu? ¿Gharos? ¿Qué lugares son esos?"

Ya en este momento Amalia y Kira habían sido rodeadas por lo menos por diez aldeanos, todos mirándolas con caras de desconcierto. Ya harta de todo aquello, Amalia contó la historia de cómo habían llegado hasta allí, incluyendo lo que aquella extraña voz le había dicho. Tan solo al oír que Amalia era "descendiente de invocador" los aldeanos la miraron con sorpresa.

"¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?" exclamó un aldeano

"Que soy una descendiente de invocador" repitió Amalia temiendo que haber dicho eso no fuera buena idea

Después de unos segundos de silencio incómodo, uno de los aldeanos tomó a Amalia del brazo obligándola a caminar hacia una especie de edificio de piedra que se encontraba al fondo de la aldea...

"Acompáñame por favor" dijo el joven aldeano que sostenía a Amalia

"¡Tú también! si estás aquí es porque debes ser descendiente ¡vamos!" dijo una aldeana de tez morena de alrededor de 25 años a Kira

"¡Ey! ¿qué haces? ¡suéltame!" gritó Amalia tratando de oponer resistencia sin resultado

Las dos chicas fueron llevadas por toda la multitud al extraño y algo deteriorado edificio de piedra. Kira ya comenzaba a sentir miedo, no solo no tenía idea donde estaba, sino que ahora unos aldeanos las estaban llevando a... ¿dónde exactamente?

Entraron por la gran puerta de piedra de la construcción y las chicas notaron que se encontraban en una sala circular adornada con estatuas de piedra, al fondo de la sala se veían tres salidas, tanto la derecha como la izquierda parecían ser para entrar a pequeñas habitaciones, mientras que en el centro se alzaba una gran escalinata que terminaba en frente de una puerta que se encontraba cerrada.

Amalia y Kira miraban desconcertadas el lugar, notaron que además habían cinco estatuas gigantes al parecer también de piedra. Cuatro de las estatuas estaban distribuidas en los alrededores de la habitación mientras que la quinta estatua estaba sobre un altar que se encontraba encima de la ostentosa puerta del centro.

"Iré a buscar a Decnam" gritó el aldeano que había tirado a Amalia hasta ese lugar

Mientras el aldeano corría hacia una casa de la aldea que se veía más grande que las otras, la multitud observaba detenidamente a las extrañas, sobre todo a Amalia…

"¿En realidad eres una descendiente de invocador?" preguntó tiernamente un niño de no más de 7 años

"Eso creo" susurró Amalia acercándose al niño y acariciándole la cabeza mientras sonreía "aunque no entiendo mucho que significa eso… ¿qué es un invocador?"

"¿No lo sabes?" inquirió el niño

Tras la negación de Amalia, una anciana se comenzó a acercar a la chica.

"Los invocadores vivieron hace mucho tiempo" comenzó "para proteger Spira de Sinh"

"¿Sinh?"

Mientras la multitud enseñaba a Amalia quiénes eran los invocadores, Kira caminó lejos de la multitud hasta el pie de la gran escalinata, algo asombrada, observó la enorme estatua que se alzaba en el lugar… esta parecía más grande que las otras. Era la estatua de una muchacha de unos diecisiete o dieciocho años con cabello un poco más arriba de los hombros; vestía una especie de kimono y empuñaba un extraño cetro, la chica tenía una mirada llena de dulzura y ternura que tranquilizó a Kira por unos instantes.

En ese momento el aldeano que había salido hace unos minutos volvió acompañado de tres hombres y una mujer.

El hombre que venía adelante se mostraba fuerte, sereno y serio, además parecía tener alguna autoridad ya que todos le abrían el paso hacia Amalia.

Era un chico de unos veintiocho años, moreno, alto y musculoso, de cabello café claro y ojos oscuros. Vestía unos pantalones azules, una polera color crema y unas botas color café oscuro; el trozo de pantalón que estaba debajo de su rodilla derecha fue, al parecer, arrancado violentamente y reemplazado por un trozo de metal… semejante a una armadura. Tenía algo semejante a una bufanda verde atada a la cintura, y sus brazos estaban protegidos por una armadura grisácea, También tenía unas muñequeras café oscuro.

Los dos chicos que le seguían, no parecían de mucha importancia, los dos estaban vestidos igual: unos pantalones azul piedra, con una polera celeste y una chaqueta sin mangas azul oscura con bordes escarlatas.

Amalia, que ya conocía quien era el hombre que se acercaba a ella, se acercó y lo observó por unos instantes. Pero Kira, que no tenía ni la más mínima idea acerca de quién era por estar contemplando la estatua, temió. El chico parecía rudo… no muy amigable, y la chica que venía detrás de la comitiva… le dio muchos más miedo que el muchacho.

La chica tendría entre dieciocho y diecinueve años, según la opinión de Kira; era de contextura fina, cabello gris y unos ojos rojos que le inspiraron un incomprensible temor a Kira. Vestía un traje ornamentado, color negro, botas negras, unos guantes negros que le llegaban al codo, un ajustado collar negro con puntas plateadas y otro collar plateado que colgaba de su cuello; de toda la ropa oscura, además de sus ojos y su cabello, resaltaban unas tiras rojas que atravesaban su vestimenta y una pequeña cruz de cuatro puntas que llevaba clavada en la ropa, en el lado izquierdo del pecho.

El chico rudo observó un momento a Amalia, y al notar que había silencio... habló

"¿Tú eres la que dice ser descendiente de invocador?" preguntó el chico con voz firme pero cortés

"La verdad no lo sé" exclamó Amalia encogiéndose de hombros "eso fue lo que me dijo esa extraña voz al llegar aquí…"

Amalia volvió a contar la historia de cómo había llegado hasta allí, el chico al parecer, quedó muy asombrado de lo que le contaba…

"¿La voz te dijo 'tú eres quien podrá invocarme'?" – preguntó el muchacho

"Si mal no recuerdo… eso fue lo que me dijo" respondió Amalia ya harta de tantas preguntas

El chico dio media vuelta para observar a los otros dos muchachos que le seguían

"Seguramente debió hablarle el orador…" les comentó

"Es lo más probable" respondió uno de los muchachos

"¿Orador?" exclamó Amalia

"¿De qué están hablando?" preguntó Kira caminando al lado de Amalia

El muchacho miró a Kira algo desconcertado… tal vez solo le habían informado de la presencia de Amalia

"Disculpen… no he sido muy cortés… permitan presentarme" al decir esto el chico extendió su mano a Kira "soy Decnam, líder de la resistencia de Besaid"

"Mucho gusto" dijo Kira estrechando la mano ofrecida "mi nombre es Kira"

"Y yo soy Amalia encantada de conocerte"

"El gusto es mío" exclamó Decnam y agregó "no hemos sido muy amables al llenarlas de preguntas… deben encontrarse muy confundidas sin saber donde están"

"Exacto" musitó Kira y agregó un voz baja, inaudible para los demás "al fin alguien con sentido común"

"Con gusto les responderé todo lo que quieran saber"

"¿Podrías empezar diciendo donde estamos?"

"Estamos en el mundo de Spira, para ser más específico en una isla al sur llamada Besaid"

"¿Cómo llegamos aquí?" preguntó Kira

"La verdad es que no estoy muy seguro… al parecer fue el Orador Maestro"

Ante la mirada de desconcierto de Amalia y Kira, Decnam prosiguió

"Les explicaré desde el principio, hace mucho tiempo… 1100 años exactamente, Spira era amenazada por una temible bestia llamada Sinh… la cual producía considerables bajas cada año… era simplemente invencible… tanto en mar, como en tierra. Para proteger a Spira de esta amenaza algunos se convertían en invocadores… estos valientes viajaban hacia todos los templos de Spira para visitar al orador del templo…"

"¿Templos?" exclamó Kira y agregó no me imagino como serían…"

"¡Estás parada en uno de ellos! este lugar era un antiguo templo, los invocadores venían aquí y tras pasar la sala de las pruebas llegaban a la Cámara del Orador, en donde este les daba un nuevo eón…"

"¿Los oradores esperaban dentro de cámaras sin poder salir?" preguntó Amalia

"Así es… ¡pero no creas que ellos eran personas corrientes! Los oradores eran humanos que por medio de ritos, unían sus almas a unas estatuas de piedra. Cuando un invocador va a su cámara y le llama, el orador se hace presente de forma visible…"

"Mencionaste que los oradores daban a los invocadores algo llamado eón… ¿Qué son estos?" exclamó Amalia interesada en lo que decía Decnam

"Los eones eran bestias que luchaban al lado de los invocadores en el viaje, debían poseerlos todos y eso implicaba que debían visitar todos los templos, por lo tanto, la gran mayoría de Spira. Como el viaje era muy duro para un solo invocador, hubo personas que acompañaron a estos en su peregrinaje dispuestos a defenderlos de todo, estas personas recibían el nombre de Guardianes. Una vez que tenía todos los eones, el invocador debía ir a las Ruinas de Zanarkand en donde debía invocar al Eón Supremo, el más poderoso de todos y con la ayuda de este derrotar a Sinh. El periodo que iba desde la destrucción de Sinh hasta su reaparición se le llama la Calma…"

"Espera un minuto… hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Sinh reaparece?" preguntó Kira titubeante, todas estas preguntas la estaban haciendo sentir estúpida

"Sí, dentro de Sinh habitaba… algo que antes fue alguien… algo llamado Yu Yevon… una vez que Sinh era destruido por el Eón Supremo, Yu Yevon se apoderaba del eón… y después de un tiempo… lo convertía en un nuevo Sinh… cuando llegaba ese momento era el fin de la Calma."

"Pero el invocador que ya había llamado al Eón Supremo podría hacerlo de nuevo… o tal vez invocar a los otros eones… entonces Sinh moriría de nuevo ¿verdad?" preguntó Amalia

"Desgraciadamente aquellos que invocaban al Eón Supremo morían al hacerlo…"

Tras unos segundos de silencio general Decnam prosiguió.

"Sin embargo… hace exactamente 100 años, una invocadora y sus guardianes quebrantando todas las leyes de lo imaginable, al momento de realizar la invocación del Eón Supremo se negaron y destruyeron a su orador. Luego se internaron dentro de Sinh, y desde allí lo destruyeron para siempre… esos guerreros nos trajeron la Calma eterna algo que parecía solo un sueño para nuestros abuelos… - inquirió Decnam y agregó mirando las estatuas de piedra que había contemplado Kira con anterioridad – todos los invocadores que invocaban al Eón Supremo y destruían a Sinh recibían el nombre de Altos Invocadores, Amalia y Kira, miren a su alrededor ¿ven las cuatro estatuas de piedra dispersas alrededor de la sala? Ellos son Altos Invocadores… aquellos que dieron su vida para invocar al Eón Supremo y con esto trajeron la Calma… ellos fueron Braska, Ohalland, Yocun y Gandof"

"¿Qué me dices acerca de esa estatua?" preguntó Kira apuntando a la estatua de la chica que se encontraba sobre la puerta del centro.

En ese instante, todos los presentes guardaron silencio y Kira creyó que hacer esa pregunta había sido un gran error.

"Ella es la respetable Alta Invocadora Yuna" señaló Decnam con tono ceremonioso "ella, junto con sus Guardianes, fue la que destruyó a Sinh para siempre y nos trajo la Calma Eterna… sino fuera por ella nosotros seguiríamos luchando contra Sinh tal como lo hacían nuestros padres y abuelos…"

"Genial…" dijo Kira irónicamente "pero ¿qué tiene que ver ella con el Orador Maestro?"

"Una vez que Sinh fue derrotado… eones y oradores desaparecieron… y después de incidentes ocurridos dos años después no volvieron a aparecer nunca más hasta ahora… Cuatro años atrás un oscuro ser surgió del Etéreo, el lugar en donde descansan los muertos… este ser tiene un poder igual o mayor que el de Sinh y causa mucha destrucción en Spira… su nombre es Alphegor."

"Alphegor…" repitió Amalia en voz baja, sintiéndose importante

"Así es… y este ser es una gran amenaza para toda Spira, si no es detenido pronto… todos los habitantes de Spira seremos aniquilados" inquirió Decnam y después de aclarar su garganta prosiguió "sin embargo, cuando todos temíamos por nuestras vidas… otra gran cantidad de lucilos se comenzó a acumular en el Etéreo, tomó forma, y luego, apareció en Guadosalam, la ciudad más próxima al Etéreo… allí se les apareció a los guado, los habitantes de Guadosalam; y les mostró quien era… su nombre era Ephis, el Orador Maestro. Dijo que había surgido del Etéreo porque había sentido que Alphegor había despertado y que él era el único que podía destruirlo. Al preguntarle los guado como podrían detener a Alphegor, el Orador dijo que… como no había ningún invocador vivo, buscaría en otro mundo a la persona indicada, la cual sería descendiente espiritual de la Alta Invocadora Yuna… una vez que encontrara al descendiente, se debería estar seguro de que el escogido era realmente un descendiente de Yuna, por eso, el Orador Maestro revivió a Videntes, personas que habían vivido en la época de Yuna y que habían pasado sucesos importantes a su lado. Además el Orador dijo, que cuando un Vidente estuviese frente a un descendiente, aquél sabría de inmediato que éste era realmente un descendiente. Por último, dijo que los Videntes revivirían en distintas partes de Spira a su debido tiempo."

"¿Entonces que sucedería si yo realmente fuese descendiente espiritual de Yuna?" preguntó Amalia

"Deberías iniciar un peregrinaje para revivir eones, tal como lo hizo Yuna, además también tienes que encontrarla"

"¡Pero si acabas de decir que Yuna vivió hace 100 años!" exclamó Kira

"El Orador Maestro también dijo que reviviría a Yuna y que esta se encontraría en algún lugar de Spira, esperando a que alguien la despierte… además agregó que solo el descendiente espiritual y los Videntes podían hallarla. Si eres su descendiente espiritual no te bastará con poder invocar a todos los eones… necesitarás las ayuda de Yuna para invocar al Eón Maestro."

"Ya veo…" exclamó Amalia "Decnam… ¿hay algún Vidente que haya aparecido?"

"Existen tres por ahora"

"Eso significa que debo presentarme antes ellos ahora mismo ¿verdad?"

"No exactamente ahora, dos de los Videntes están en otras zonas de Spira buscando a Yuna… ellos llegarán mañana a Besaid, así que los esperaremos… hasta entonces serán nuestras invitadas de honor en la aldea…"

Decnam iba a continuar hablando, y Kira ya no lo quería seguir escuchando… su tono de habla era tan monótono y aburrido, además pronunciaba las palabras demasiado lento. Kira lo único que quería era que algo sucediese para que se callase de una vez por todas, y afortunadamente para ella, la chica del atuendo negro se paró frente a Decnam, observándolo con cara de pocos amigos…

"¿Tidus y Wakka llegarán mañana? ¿entonces por qué me estás haciendo perder el tiempo?" espetó la chica con un poco de ira en su voz.

"Lo lamento… pensé que ya lo sabía" susurró Decnam humildemente

La chica después de haber dicho esto hizo una mueca que denotaba enojo y salió del templo lo más rápido del templo.

_¡Gracias por callarlo!_ pensó Kira y luego agregó en voz alta "¿quién es ella?"

"Ella es la poderosa Vidente Paine" dijo Decnam recuperando su tono autoritario y monótono "fue una de las mejores amigas de la Alta Invocadora Yuna"

"Si había una Vidente aquí… ¿por qué entonces no le pediste que tratase de ver si yo era su descendiente?" preguntó Amalia

"No todos los Videntes pueden notar que una persona es descendiente de Yuna… según dijo el Orador Maestro algunos Videntes podrían descubrir descendientes de otras personas… de la época de Yuna por supuesto… si aquella voz te dijo que eras 'descendiente de invocador' el invocador al que se refería puede perfectamente ser alguno que Yuna haya conocido en su peregrinaje."

"Ya veo…" susurró Amalia algo más desanimada

"En fin esperaremos hasta mañana para que los tres Videntes estén reunidos" dijo Decnam "por el momento siéntanse como en su casa… Besaid las recibe con mucha alegría"

"Gracias Decnam… gracias a todos la verdad estábamos muy confundidas, y nos alegra mucho habernos topado con personas como ustedes"

"Sí muchas gracias por todo"

"En fin… basta de charla" dijo la chica que había tirado a Kira al templo "deben encontrarse exhaustas… será mejor que coman y descansen"

Amalia y Kira asintieron y, siguiendo a Decnam y a toda la comitiva, salieron del templo para llegar a la plaza que antes habían pasado.

Las siguientes dos horas, los habitantes de Besaid y las dos chicas las pasaron en torno a una fogata ubicada al centro de la plaza comiendo y riendo hasta que ya era de noche. Las dos chicas estaban cansadas, pero ninguna quería irse a dormir… querían disfrutar aquel momento al máximo. Mientras Amalia conversaba con algunos aldeanos, Kira se acercó a Decnam, quien estaba contemplando la anaranjada llama de la fogata…

"Decnam… no es que esté preocupada pero… ¿has visto a Paine?" dijo Kira y ante la mirada extrañada de Decnam agregó "es que no ha venido a la fogata y estoy segura que salió del pueblo… y como dijiste que Besaid era una isla… no pudo haber ido a ninguna otra ciudad…"

"No te preocupes…" dijo Decnam volviendo a contemplar el fuego "la Vidente Paine es algo reservada… no le gustan mucho estas reuniones… prefiere estar sola, además creo que ya no quiere ver a más descendientes…"

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Verás… ya han existido muchos farsantes que dicen ser descendientes de Yuna para alcanzar fama… y la Vidente Paine ya se ha cansado de escuchar la misma historia siempre… y supongo que se debe sentir triste o por lo menos incómoda, al fin y al cabo todos los que ella conocía están muertos ahora"

"Sí, supongo que tienes razón" agregó Kira contemplando el fuego al igual que Decnam

Después de unos segundos en que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Kira se levantó del suelo.

"Iré a dar un paseo antes de dormir, Besaid es un lugar hermoso… quiero observarlo un poco más"

"De acuerdo… pero ten cuidado" comentó Decnam sin levantar la vista del fuego.

Kira asintió con la cabeza y no alcanzó a caminar algunos metros cuando Decnam le dijo con algo de enfado en su voz:

"Por cierto Kira… no es Paine… es Vidente Paine"

"Oh… claro" susurró Kira enfadándose rápidamente al preguntarse porque debería tratar de una forma ceremoniosa a una chica con pocos años más que ella. _Es verdad… puede lucir de mi edad pero tiene más de cien años._

Así salió del pueblo. En realidad aquella isla paradisíaca era aún más bella de noche, los árboles, la arena, las flores y las cascadas… todo era hermoso.

Mientras Kira pasaba cerca de la cascada próxima al camino que llevaba a la aldea Besaid, la idea de mojarse allí atravesó algunas veces por su mente… aunque claro, rechazó la idea pensando en que no tenía más ropa que ponerse…

Kira caminó un poco más hasta llegar a la plaza, el primer lugar que había visto en Spira. Después de recorrer el lugar mojándose un poco las zapatillas, Kira divisó algunas ruinas cubiertas de arbustos y hierbas, las ruinas parecían fáciles de escalar

_Supongo que allí podré apreciar mejor el paisaje…_

Y sin meditarlo más, Kira subió por las ruinas; y una vez que encontró un lugar cómodo se sentó allí y contempló el paisaje… estaba completamente segura que en ninguna parte de su mundo existía un lugar tan bello como aquella playa. Y mientras pensaba esto, notó que alguien estaba sentado contemplando el mar, a pocos metros delante de ella.

Con curiosidad, Kira se levantó y se acercó por detrás a aquella persona. Reconoció de inmediato la vestimenta negra… era Paine

"¡Hola Paine!" saludó amablemente Kira olvidándose de Decnam y todos los títulos que debía decir antes de la palabra Paine

La chica se sentó calmadamente al lado izquierdo de la Vidente para contemplar el mar. Paine observó a Kira algo sorprendida por la inesperada visita, y al parecer, Kira lo notó porque observó con algo de temor los ojos rojos de Paine…

"Lamento haber llegado tan de repente…" exclamó Kira preguntándose si llamar a Paine solo por su nombre había sido buena idea "si interrumpo algo me iré ahora mismo… no era mi intención molestarte…"

"Está bien, no importa" musitó Paine volviendo a contemplar las olas.

"No hemos tenido tiempo de presentarnos, mi nombre es Kira" al decir esto, puso algo más de alegría y ánimo en su voz y extendió su mano

Paine observó la mano de Kira durante algunos instantes.

"Paine" exclamó estrechando la mano preguntándose si era necesario presentarse, ya que Kira ya la conocía "tú debes ser la que dice ser descendiente de Yuna…"

"No… ésa es Amalia"

"Ya veo… ella fue quien escuchó aquella voz"

"Sí… yo no escuché nada al llegar aquí, y la verdad lo prefiero así…" al decir esto abrazó sus rodillas contra su pecho "toda esa gente… observando a Amalia… escuchando todo lo que dice… como si ella fuera la única esperanza de Spira. Sea o no sea descendiente de Yuna es increíble que esta gente piense que una ajena a su mundo pueda vencer a sus temores en vez de enfrentarlos ellos mismos…"

"Tal vez tengas razón…" añadió Paine algo sorprendida por como Kira la tuteaba tanta a ella como a Yuna "o tal vez estás celosa"

"O tal vez un poco de ambas" exclamó Kira sonriendo.

Paine hizo una pequeña mueca con sus labios que Kira interpretó como una leve sonrisa.

"Me alegro que exista alguien que piense así en este lugar sin contarme a mí, y a Tidus y Wakka, los otros Videntes, podría apostar que todos los demás buscan desesperadamente a la descendiente de Yuna… "

"Supongo que todos quieren despertarle de su sueño"

"Si…" Paine levantó su vista y observó la luna "todos queremos eso…"

"¿Eras muy unida con Yuna, verdad?

La guerrera dudó unos momentos si era necesario responder esa pregunta. Finalmente, suspiró y comenzó a hablar.

"Fue una de mis mejores amigas, siempre alegre y optimista… aunque algo ingenua en algunas ocasiones… pero preferiría no hablar de ella, toda la gente con la que me topo comienza a hacerme preguntas sobre Yuna para tratar de averiguar en donde se encuentra"

" Oh, lo siento… solo tenía curiosidad"

Después de eso, ninguna pronunció una sola palabra en minutos… las dos contemplaban el mar mientras la brisa les pegaba en el rostro.

"Este lugar es hermoso nunca había visto un mar tan limpio como este…"

"Sí…" acotó Paine cerrando los ojos y después de unos segundos susurró "a pesar de todo este tiempo… este lugar sigue siendo el mismo"

Al escuchar eso, Kira emitió una leve sonrisa

"Debes extrañar a todos los que vivían a tu lado" dijo Kira evitando el contacto visual con Paine "creo saber como se siente… en todo este tiempo no he dejado de pensar en mi familia y mis amigos…"

En ese momento, Paine miró fijamente a Kira y ésta sintió algo de miedo, al parecer Paine no quería que se tocara ese tema… después de todo recién acababa de conocer a Kira…

_Creo que debí haberme quedado callada_ pensó Kira y exclamó en voz alta "lo siento, no debo meterme en lo que no me incumbe"

Cuando Kira dijo esto, Paine cerró los ojos con fuerza y giró la cabeza hacia otro lado

"¿Sucede algo?" preguntó Kira

"Tus ojos… "susurró Paine

"¿Huh?"

"Kira… ¿de qué color son tus ojos?" la voz de Paine sonaba sorprendida y apresurada

"Café oscuro… ¿por qué lo preguntas?"

"Yo los ví… no… nada… será mejor esperar hasta mañana"

"Paine, ¿viste mis ojos de otro color?..." preguntó Kira y después de meditar un poco agregó "pero si tú eres Vidente… eso significa que… ¡Paine, dime! ¿De qué color eran los ojos de Yuna?"

Al notar que Paine no le diría absolutamente nada, Kira se paró del lugar para marcharse

"En fin… tienes razón… será mejor esperar hasta mañana"

"¿Huh? ¿no tienes curiosidad?" Paine lucía algo sorprendida

"Claro que la tengo… pero estoy segura que no me dirás nada" al decir eso Kira emitió una infantil sonrisa "después de todo… mañana me enteraré…"

Al ver que Kira se marcharía, Paine también se levantó de donde estaba.

"Te acompañaré, aunque no lo parezca este lugar es muy peligroso; aún no puedo creer como pudiste llegar aquí sin toparte con ningún monstruo"

"¿¡MONSTRUO!" gritó Kira "¿hay monstruos aquí?"

Tras recuperarse del sonora grito de la chica, Paine hizo un gesto con la mano para que Kira se relajara.

"No te preocupes no son fuertes… aunque debo admitir que hace 100 años eran mucho más débiles" al ver que Kira estaba asustada agregó "¡relájate! Ya te dije que son débiles…"

"¿Por qué hay monstruos aquí?"

"Por los muertos que se niegan a aceptar su destino y que no son enviados al Etéreo, los muertos le tienen envidia a los vivos… envidia que se transforma en odio… si sus almas permanecen en Spira se convierten en monstruos"

"¿Etéreo?"

"Es el lugar donde descansan los muertos… de allí salieron Alphegor y Ephis"

"¿Y que haremos si nos topamos con un monstruo…?"

"No te preocupes, yo lo destruiré" dijo Paine

Después de decir esto, Paine cogió algo que estaba a su lado derecho y se lo enseñó a Kira… esta quedó asombrada… lo que Paine sostenía era una oscura espada azulada de aproximadamente un metro de altura, parecía muy pesada, pero Paine la mantenía sin esfuerzos agarrada de la empuñadura

"¡Guau! ¡una espada!" señalo Kira recorriendo con la mirada a cada centímetro del arma de Paine con una sonrisa en su rostro "¡siempre quise ver una!"

"¿Sorprendida?"

"¡Mucho! Aunque claro debí haberme imaginado que tendrías un arma como esta al ver la armadura de Decnam"

La idea de pedirle a Paine tocar su espada recorrió la mente de Kira durante algunos instantes… aunque claro prefirió rechazarla al pensar que esa espada podría terminar hundida en su pecho…

"En fin… ¿nos vamos?" exclamó Paine sintiéndose incómoda al ver que Kira no dejaba de observar su arma

"Emmm… sí… claro… vamos…"

Kira y Paine comenzaron a caminar de regreso a Besaid, en realidad ya era muy tarde; Kira calculaba que eran aproximadamente las tres de la madrugada. Mientras caminaban cerca de unas ruinas que estaban al pasar la cascada, Kira sintió un extraño ruido… algo parecido a un aleteo, y al darse vuelta notó lo que era.

Era un pájaro alargado y flaco, tenía un pico extremadamente largo, el pecho color azul piedra y sus extremidades eran café claras. Al verlo Kira tragó saliva y lo más razonable que se le ocurrió hacer fue gritarle a Paine en el oído:

"¡Paine! ¡ahí! ¡¿qué demonios es eso?"

Paine al darse vuelta notó el extraño pájaro que Kira observaba con temor, sin que el monstruo le produjera temor, Paine sacó su espada y la apuntó hacia él

"Tranquila es solo un monstruo débil su nombre es Alastor"

Paine se puso en una extraña posición de batalla sin soltar la espada, ahora Kira más que asustada estaba emocionada por ver a Paine luchar.

Aunque, tal como Kira esperaba, la batalla no duró mucho, Paine solo corrió hacia el monstruo y le dio un corte vertical, el pájaro cayó al suelo y en pocos instantes había desaparecido dejando atrás una gran cantidad de pequeños cometas con todos los colores del arco iris. Kira al ver estas extrañas luces recordó lo último que había visto de su mundo…

"Paine… ¿Qué son esas cosas?"

Lucilos… estas luces es lo que los monstruos y las personas dejan atrás cuando mueren… son los responsables de los fenómenos extraordinarios, visiones del pasado, esferas y monstruos de Spira

"¿Son solamente eso? Quiero decir… ¿solo están relacionados con los muertos y los monstruos?"

"Veamos… también estaban relacionados con los eones… ¿huh? ¿por qué lo preguntas?"

"Es que yo…" comenzó Kira sin saber como explicaría lo siguiente "lo último que recuerdo de mi mundo fue un lucilo que viajaba por un fondo oscuro…"

"Extraño… tal vez tenga que ver con Ephis, ya que él se formó por una gran cantidad de lucilos en el Etéreo, pero la verdad no tengo idea…"

Después de esto, Paine y Kira continuaron el camino a Besaid sin inconvenientes, cuando llegaron al pueblo; notaron que había alrededor de cinco personas alrededor de la fogata, obviamente era muy tarde y casi todos los habitantes habían ido a dormir.

Cuando llegaron a la fogata, Decnam se levantó del suelo y fue a saludarlas

"Estuve a punto de creer que un monstruo te había atacado" comentó a Kira

"No, no me pasó nada, no te preocupes"

"Me alegro…" susurró Decnam y agregó "será mejor que vayas a descansar, hay una cama para ti en la posada, es la última tienda de la izquierda"

"De acuerdo, gracias"

"Bien yo me voy a dormir… estoy demasiado cansado" exclamó Decnam estirándose "hasta mañana Vidente Paine, hasta mañana Kira"

Al decir la palabra "Vidente" Decnam realizó una pequeña reverencia y Kira escuchó que Paine suspiró algo incómoda. El chico se retiró de la fogata a una tienda cercana, los otros habitantes al ver que Paine y Kira habían llegado a salvo también se retiraron. Y Kira ya estaba dispuesta a irse a dormir no sin antes decirle algo a la Vidente.

"¿Después me enseñarás ese truco con la espada?" expresó sonriendo aunque tenía clara la respuesta

Paine cerró los ojos y rió secamente.

"Empieza consiguiendo una" le dio la espalda a Kira y comenzó a caminar hacia una tienda que se encontraba a escasos metros

Kira fue a la posada y encontró a Amalia durmiendo allí. Sin darle mucha importancia, se recostó en una cama lejos de ella, y antes de que pudiera pensar en todo lo que le estaba sucediendo, quedó sumida en un profundo sueño.


	3. Capítulo 3: Verdad a la que pertenecemos

**Nota del autor:** ¡Lamento la larga espera! he estado muy ocupada con los estudios estos días... ¡pero aquí está el capítulo 3! Hice algunos cambios en el capítulo 2 pero no es necesario que vuelvan a leerlo si ya lo hicieron... solo arreglé algunas ideas.

Aprovechando la ocasión quiero mandarle un saludo a mi lectora **HiKa.'nd.****YaMi **¡muchas gracias por tu review! =D

Y como siempre... si les gustó, les fue indiferente u odiaron la historia por favor dejen una review! se los agradecería mucho =)

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy X-2 lamentablemente no es mío… pertenece a Square Enix. Si fuera su dueña ya habría un FF X-3 xD

* * *

_**Final Fantasy X-3: Master's Aeon**_

**Capítulo 3: La verdad a la que pertenecemos**

* * *

Al día siguiente, Kira despertó algo tarde ya que todos los que estaban durmiendo en la posada habían desaparecido, Amalia incluida.

_¿A dónde fue todo el mundo?_ Pensó mientras rápidamente saltaba de su cama y corría fuera de la posada

El lugar estaba totalmente desierto, no había nadie y por esto, Kira comenzó a sentir miedo… ¿y si había sido transportada a otro mundo paralelo a Spira mientras dormía? Mientras pensaba en las más alocadas ideas, observó que un chico salía corriendo de una tienda que se encontraba a las afueras del pueblo.

Tenía alrededor de 18 años, cabello corto de color café oscuro, sus ojos eran verdes, era unos centímetros más alto que Kira, vestía un pantalón negro y una polera color verde, además tenía una cadena plateada que estaba atada a su cintura y caía hasta la rodilla de la pierna izquierda. Al verlo, Kira corrió lo más rápido que podía para alcanzarlo.

"¡Maldición me quedé dormido!" gritaba el chico mientras corría

"¡Ey espera un momento!" gritó Kira cuando se acercó lo suficiente para ser oída

"¿Huh? ¿qué sucede?" exclamó el chico disminuyendo la velocidad pero sin detenerse "¡oh! Tú debes ser una de las recién llegadas ¿verdad?"

"Sí… mi… mi nombre es Kira" Kira ya estaba jadeando mientras trataba de seguir con dificultad el paso al chico "¿sabes donde están todos?"

"Están en el embarcadero… los Videntes deberían estar llegando en este momento"

"¿El embarcadero?" exclamó Kira recordando su anterior visita a la plaza "oh claro… es la construcción de madera que está en la playa…"

"Sí, es esa" agregó el chico mientras corría todo lo que podía "pero ¡vamos tarde! Los Videntes ya deberían haber llegado"

"Bueno supongo que no les importará que lleguemos unos minutos tarde…" dijo Kira ya acostumbrándose al ritmo del muchacho "por cierto ¿cuál es tu nombre?"

"Me llamo Airok"

"¿Airok? Es un nombre muy peculiar ¿no crees?"

Cuando Kira dijo esto, ya estaban llegando a la costa.

"Lo sé, mis padres me nombraron así porque sus antepasados eran albhed…"

"¿Al… bhed?" Kira comenzó a sentirse algo tonta por repetir la última palabra de lo que Airok decía

"Era una antigua raza de personas… pero no hay tiempo de explicar ¡mira allí está el barco!"

Kira y Airok corrieron a toda velocidad hacia un barco que estaba deteniéndose en el embarcadero de Besaid. El barco era una gigantesca armatoste de metal platinado de alrededor unos cuatro metros de altura y unos cincuenta de largo, había mucha gente reunida esperando que el barco se detuviese. Kira, perdiendo de vista a Airok, se coló entre la multitud hasta llegar a la primera fila en donde estaban Amalia, Paine, Decnam y otras personas que Kira había visto el día anterior en el templo.

Finalmente, el barco se detuvo completamente y bajó un puente de hierro al embarcadero, suficientemente ancho como para que los tripulantes pudieran desembarcar. Primero bajaron dos hombres con ropas parecidas a las que tenían los dos acompañantes de Decnam en el templo, y después bajaron dos chicos, que por las expresiones de los rostros de los habitantes de Besaid; Amalia y Kira supusieron que eran los Videntes.

El primero era un chico rubio de ojos azules y contextura media, vestía una pequeña chaqueta amarilla con líneas blancas, esta se encontraba abierta por lo que podía verse su pecho del cual colgaba una cadena con un extraño símbolo. También usaba una jardinera negra en la cual había una cadena que tenía una de sus puntas atada a la zona izquierda de su cintura mientras que la otra estaba sujeta centímetros más debajo de la cadera. Usaba zapatos amarillos y guantes negros, y su brazo izquierdo estaba cubierto por una extraña armadura.

El otro muchacho tenía el cabello levantado y de color anaranjado, usaba una banda celeste en su cabeza. Vestía pantalones y encima de estos usaba un peculiar traje café claro parecido a una jardinera.

En su brazo izquierdo tenía una extraña armadura que en la zona del hombro se convertía en una especie de semicírculo ahuecado. De su cuello colgaba una cadena con un símbolo que Kira encontró similar a un pez.

Una vez que los dos Videntes hubieron bajado, Decnam caminó hacia ellos e hizo una reverencia con su mientras tocaba con su puño derecho su palma izquierda. Después llevó a los dos Videntes a donde se encontraban Paine, Amalia y Kira.

"Amalia… Kira…" empezó Decnam con su monótona voz "les presento al Vidente Tidus" al decir esto Decnam indicó con su mano al chico rubio de ojos azules "y al Vidente Wakka" cuando dijo esto indicó al chico pelirrojo

"¿Así que ustedes son quienes llegaron ayer a Spira?" exclamó Tidus con tono jovial y animoso

"Sí, somos nosotras" respondió Amalia

"Gusto en conocerlas" agregó Wakka

En ese momento Tidus y Wakka observaron a Paine que se encontraba de brazos cruzados.

"¡Paine! ¿Cómo has estado?" preguntó Tidus alegremente mientras levantaba su mano mirando a Paine

"Como siempre… ¿cómo te fue en Macalania?" exclamó Paine con una mirada fría pero con un tono más suave que el usual

"Fue lindo volver a estar allí… aunque no pude encontrar nada útil…"

"Lástima…" susurró Paine

"¿Tú eres la supuesta descendiente espiritual de Yuna?" preguntó Wakka a Amalia

"Sí soy yo… al menos eso creo…" respondió Amalia y después de unos segundos agregó "aún no tengo algo claro con los descendientes ¿cómo es posible que yo sea una descendiente si yo vivía en un mundo distinto a Spira?"

"No estamos hablando de un descendiente sanguíneo" exclamó Tidus "sino de un descendiente espiritual… puede ser posible que tú seas su descendiente"

"En verdad es algo difícil de explicar lo que es ser un descendiente espiritual" comentó Wakka "solo digamos que es tener una conexión espiritual muy fuerte, en este caso, con Yuna… esto se refleja en sus temperamentos… la personalidad de descendiente y antepasado son muy parecidas… es algo más fuerte que la sangre…"

"Ya veo…"

"Bueno… ¿qué les parece si vamos al pueblo y vemos de inmediato si ustedes son descendientes espirituales?" preguntó Tidus mirando a Decnam y agregó "quiero hacer esto rápido para que comamos… me muero de hambre"

"Siempre pensando en comer ¿verdad?" susurró Wakka con una risita burlona

"Por mí está bien, Vidente Tidus" dijo Decnam

Así todo el grupo fue lo más rápidamente posible a Besaid, Kira realmente estaba nerviosa… ¿sería posible que aquella a la que había visto Paine en sus ojos fuese Yuna?... pero ¡un momento! ¿Qué sucedería sino fuese Yuna? ¿Qué se supone que haría en ese extraño mundo? ¿cómo haría para regresar a casa? Todo el día anterior había pasado tan rápido que no había tenido tiempo para preguntarse como estarían sus seres queridos y como iba a volver.

_Decnam dijo que Ephis me trajo aquí si derrotamos a Alphegor de seguro nos devolverá a Amalia y a mí a casa_ pensó

Dos o tres veces, Kira pensó en preguntarle a alguien cercano de qué color eran los ojos de Yuna pero descartaba la idea al pensar que nadie le aseguraba que Paine no hubiera visto el reflejo de alguna cosa en sus ojos… es más… nada le decía que Paine podía ver a un descendiente de Yuna, ya que Decnam había dicho que algunos Videntes pueden ver descendientes de otras personas.

Mientras Kira pensaba en esto, ya estaban a pocos metros de la aldea; fue en este momento cuando la mano de Tidus se apoyó en su hombro.

"Luces algo pálida ¿te encuentras bien?"

"Sí, estoy bien gracias por preguntar" respondió Kira y agregó bajando la mirada al suelo "solo… estaba pensando… todo ha sucedido tan rápido…"

"Déjame adivinar… piensas en tu familia y en si alguna vez podrás regresar a tu mundo" dijo Tidus y al ver que Kira asentía con la cabeza agregó "no es difícil de adivinar, después de todo… yo sentí lo mismo al llegar a Spira"

"¿Qué? ¿tú también vienes de otro mundo?" preguntó Kira y después de unos segundos acotó "¡espera! ¿acaso eres un descendiente de alguien?"

Ya habían llegado a la plaza de Besaid. Tidus iba a responder las preguntas de Kira, pero fue interrumpido por Decnam y Wakka.

"Es hora" indicó Decnam

"De acuerdo" Tidus asintió con la cabeza y mirando a Kira agregó "después hablaremos de esto… primero lo primero… hagamos el Rito Ilusorio de una buena vez…"

"¿Rito Ilusorio?" preguntó Amalia

"Es lo que haremos para ver si ustedes son descendientes, trataremos de notar alguna señal de Yuna o de otra persona en ustedes" exclamó Paine y al notar la nerviosa mirada de Kira agregó mientras caminaba hacia el templo dejándola atrás "no te preocupes es más sencillo de lo que suena"

"Si tú lo dices…" Kira se encogió de hombros y aceleró el paso para alcanzar a Paine

Toda la comitiva que había acompañado a los Videntes y a Amalia y Kira se colocó en la entrada del templo, sin atreverse a avanzar más, probablemente porque se necesitaba espacio para el "Rito Ilusorio".

Amalia y Kira se colocaron en el centro de la sala tal como les había indicado Decnam, mientras que Tidus, Paine y Wakka se pusieron en la primera fila de la comitiva.

"Muy bien, empecemos" señaló Tidus

Tidus, Wakka y Paine dieron unos cuantos pasos hacia delante hasta unos 4 metros de distancia de Amalia y Kira, desde ahí comenzaron a dar vueltas en círculos alrededor de ellas.

Siempre mirándolas a los ojos.

Amalia y Kira comenzaron a ponerse inquietas e incómodas antes las miradas de los Videntes… era como si ellos a través de sus ojos pudieran descubrir todo lo que se hallaba en sus almas.

Después de haber dado aproximadamente unas cinco vueltas en torno a ellas, se detuvieron justo en el punto en donde habían empezado.

"Yo iré primero" expresó Wakka avanzado hacia las dos posibles descendientes

Tidus y Paine asintieron y Wakka se acercó hacia Amalia y Kira. Después de observarlas por unos instantes a ambas, Wakka se puso frente de Kira.

"Empezaré contigo"

"¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?"

"Solo quédate quieta… yo haré el resto"

Wakka extendió sus brazos hacia Kira casi rozando sus hombros y luego cerró los ojos. Estuvo así durante unos cinco minutos y Kira comenzó a sentirse muy incómoda aunque también tenía algo de curiosidad de cómo haría Wakka para ver si era o no descendiente de Yuna.

En ese instante, Wakka abrió los ojos y observó a Kira por un rato, después de eso negó la cabeza.

"Lo lamento" murmuró "no sentí nada… no vi a ninguna persona… no vi a Yuna…"

Toda la comitiva, al escuchar eso, quedó muda del asombro.

"Está bien no importa" dijo Kira sonriendo aunque le dolía que Wakka dijera eso

"No pierdas la fe" acotó Wakka mientras caminaba hacia Amalia "puede que yo no pueda notar si alguien es descendiente de Yuna específicamente"

Wakka se puso en frente de Amalia y repitió el mismo proceso. Al abrir los ojos otra vez, lucía algo confundido.

"Sentí… _algo_…" le dijo a Amalia "algo cálido… no pude ver a una persona… pero… sé que había alguien allí"

"¿Crees que pueda ser Yuna?"

"No lo sé… pero había algo allí" respondió un confundido Wakka

"¿Qué te parece si trato yo, Wakka?" señaló Tidus "tal vez Amalia sí es descendiente de Yuna"

"Sí trata…" Wakka asintió con la cabeza y con algo de humor agregó "¿quién mejor que tú puede ver si Amalia es descendiente de Yuna?"

Tidus sonrió y avanzó hasta ponerse en frente de Amalia, mientras que Wakka se colocó al lado de Paine.

Tidus repitió el mismo proceso, pero mientras tenía los ojos cerrados, notó algo. Al principio no vio nada, pero después comenzó a ver neblina… y finalmente… a _ella_…

Una chica de pelo corto color gris y ojos azules, vestía una polera que le llegaba a la altura del pecho con un gran escote en donde se podía un tatuaje con un símbolo extraño, la polera tenía un gorro rosado en la parte trasera. La chica también usaba unos shorts de mezclilla, tenía atado a la cintura algo parecido a un pareo celeste que cubría gran parte de su pierna izquierda. También poseía algo similar a unas muñequeras amarillas un poco más arriba de los codos y usaba una muñequera negra en el brazo derecho. Calzaba unas largas botas color negro.

La chica comenzó a sonreír y empezó a acercarse a Tidus sin que este opusiera resistencia.

"Te amo" susurró

Estas dos palabras fueron el motivo de que Tidus abriera los ojos bruscamente y se sonrojara. Amalia aún estaba frente a él observándolo con preocupación.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" exclamó la chica

En ese momento Amalia parpadeó y Tidus pudo notar que sus ojos habían cambiado de color.

Ahora eran azules, iguales a los de _ella_… iguales a los de Yuna.

Pero al siguiente parpadeo volvieron a su color original.

Tidus estuvo sin habla durante algunos instantes.

"Yu… Yuna" murmuró finalmente "vi a Yuna claramente en ti… entonces es verdad ¡realmente eres su descendiente!"

Todos los que se encontraban en el templo comenzaron a dar gritos de júbilo y a acercarse a Amalia. Algunos comenzaban a saltar de alegría, otros se arrodillaban y comenzaban a llorar. Kira observó esto algo extrañada.

_¿Por qué la gente de aquí es tan exagerada? ¿acaso realmente piensan que ella los salvará de Alphegor? ¡si no tiene la más mínima idea de cómo luchar!_

_Y tú tampoco la tienes _le recordó su conciencia

"¿Es en serio? ¿soy descendiente de Yuna?" preguntó una sonriente Amalia a Tidus

"Lo eres… lo vi claramente" indicó Tidus aún sonrojado

"¡Felicidades!" por primera vez Decnam dejó su monótona voz de lado y corrió a estrechar la mano de Amalia "¡es un honor tener aquí a la descendiente de la Alta Invocadora Yuna!"

Mucha gente se acercó a Amalia para felicitarla, y ésta también se encontraba muy contenta. No así Kira que contemplaba toda esta escena sin moverse de donde estaba.

_Supongo que esperaba un milagro… que Tidus me dijera a mí lo que le dijo a Amalia…_

Kira se sentía abandonada pensando en que se suponía que iba a hacer ahora… ¿debería esperar a que Amalia derrotara a Alphegor para volver a casa? No quería depender de ella… sobre todo al pensar que al primer golpe moriría y se acabarían todas sus esperanzas.

Sin saber que más hacer, Kira salió del templo, no podía soportar a la engreída de Amalia feliz y en verdad no tenía por qué hacerlo. Nadie lo notó puesto que todos estaban junto a Amalia.

Nadie excepto Paine que, al notar que Kira se iba, la siguió lo más rápido que podía.

Kira ya estaba en la plaza de Besaid observando los restos de la fogata de ayer cuando Paine salió corriendo del templo.

"¡Kira! ¡espera!" gritó hasta llegar a su lado

Kira solo se limitó a observar a Paine.

"¿Huh? ¿sucede algo?" exclamó evitando a toda costa el contacto visual con Paine, ya que sus ojos aún le daban miedo.

"Kira…" fue lo único que atinó a decir Paine mientras bajaba la mirada

Después de unos segundos en que nadie dijo nada, Paine volvió a mirar a Kira.

"¡Déjame tratar!" gritó y al ver que Kira levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos agregó "¡déjame ver de quién eres descendiente!"

"¿Qué importa eso ahora? ya ambas sabemos perfectamente que no soy descendiente de Yuna…"

"No, no lo eres… "

"Supongo que… no viste los ojos de Yuna en mí anoche" susurró Kira esbozando una amarga sonrisa

"No, no los vi…" exclamó Paine con voz firme "¡pero estoy casi segura de quien son esos ojos! ¡déjame ver si eres su descendiente!"

Kira meditó la respuesta por algunos segundos.

"Supongo que sería cruel dejarte con la duda" dijo finalmente encogiéndose de hombros "además debo admitir que yo también tengo mucha curiosidad por saber quien es… hazlo por favor"

Paine asintió y puso sus manos en los hombros de Kira mientras cerraba los ojos. Casi involuntariamente, Kira cerró los ojos también.

Paine estuvo un largo tiempo con los ojos cerrados sin sentir nada hasta que de la nada vio un lucilo girando en orbitas circulares… tal como lo que le había descrito Kira que vio en su mundo.

Más lucilos comenzaron a aparecer para hacerle compañía al primero en su extraña danza. Por alguna razón mientras Paine observaba esto en Kira, ésta última sentía que algo sucedía, no entendía bien lo que era pero se sentía… feliz… pero a la vez algo cansada.

De pronto los lucilos que Paine observaba se empezaron a juntar hasta formar una extraña nube que comenzó a tomar forma de una persona.

La persona en cuestión era una chica de no más de dieciocho años, cabello rubio amarrado como una cola de caballo con algunas trenzas que decoraban su cabello todo esto afirmado por una banda de color azul.

Tenía unos extraños ojos verde esmeralda con una peculiar espiral en ellos. Vestía la parte superior de un bikini amarillo y una minifalda verde excesivamente corta en la cual tenía dos pequeños bolsos amarillos; desde sus hombros hasta sus muñecas usaba algo parecido a unas mangas de color blanco y tenía unos guantes cafés que estaban cortados un poco más arriba de los nudillos, dejando a la vista los dedos de sus manos. De su cuello colgaba una larga bufanda que empezaba de color rojo y termina un poco más debajo de las rodillas de color amarillo. También calzaba unas zapatillas blancas las cuales en la parte superior eran azules.

La chica observaba a Paine algo extrañada, y antes que Paine pudiera asombrarse de lo que estaba viendo la chica habló.

"¿Paine por qué me miras así? ¿Sucede algo?" exclamó y después de unos segundos añadió "¿te extraña verme aquí?"

Estas palabras fueron las que hicieron a Paine volver a la realidad, al abrir los ojos nuevamente notó que Kira aún los mantenía cerrados casi como si estuviera dormitando.

"Ya puedes volver a abrir los ojos"

Kira abrió los ojos lentamente y Paine quedó aún más sorprendida de lo que estaba. Los ojos café oscuro de Kira habían cambiado.

Ahora eran verdes y poseían una extraña espiral… exactamente iguales a los de la chica que acababa de ver… iguales a los de la noche pasada.

Antes que Paine pudiera decir algo, Kira volvió a cerrar los ojos y comenzó a frotárselos con su mano derecha, como si tuviera una jaqueca. Al volver a abrir los ojos estos ya eran café oscuros otra vez.

Paine trató de relajarse y ordenar sus ideas para poder decirle a Kira lo que había visto.

"Lo sabía" murmuró aún observando los ojos de Kira

"¿Significa que soy descendiente de quien creías?" Kira no pudo disimular la curiosidad en su voz

"Sí… vi a la chica con ojos verdes que por un segundo creí sentir en ti la noche anterior…"

"¿Puedo saber su nombre?" preguntó Kira ahora con mucha curiosidad

"Ella se llama… se llamaba… Rikku"

"¿Rikku?" Kira se sintió algo extraña al pronunciar ese nombre… como si tuviese un significado oculto

"Sí…" comenzó Paine "Yuna, Rikku y yo éramos parte de un equipo de cazaesferas, viajábamos por toda Spira buscando esferas… debo admitir que al principio no podía soportar a esas dos… demasiado extrovertidas e infantiles… aunque, con el tiempo, aprendí a conocerlas y se transformaron en mis mejores amigas."

"¿Eran cazaesferas? ¿qué son las esferas?"

"Las esferas son aparatos en las cuales se puede grabar video y sonido… nosotras explorábamos toda Spira buscando esferas que tuviesen grabado sucesos importantes ocurridos hace muchos años… incluso habíamos llegado a encontrar esferas de hace 1000 años"

"¡Guau… 1000 años!" expresó Kira y después de unos segundos agregó "debió haber sido divertido… viajar por todos los rincones del mundo buscando aventuras"

"Lo era…" comentó Paine mientras cruzaba los brazos "aunque después… gracias a Yuna terminamos ayudando a la gente con sus problemas… y después… terminamos salvando a toda Spira…"

Segundos después, Paine observó a Kira detenidamente, y ésta última comenzó a sentirse incómoda.

"¿Sucede algo?"

"Ahora que lo pienso… tú te pareces a Rikku"

"¿Yo? Pero si acabas de decir que Rikku tenía los ojos verdes"

"Me refiero a tu personalidad… la tuya y la de Rikku son muy parecidas… bueno… al fin y al cabo tiene sentido ya que eres su descendiente"

"¿Me conoces por un poco más de un día y ya puedes decir como es mi personalidad?" preguntó Kira algo enfadada y agregó con voz firme "yo no quiero que ninguna persona me compare con nadie… puede sonar duro pero… soy una persona distinta a tu amiga"

"Eso lo tengo perfectamente claro solo me llamaron la atención algunas cosas de tu personalidad…" Paine no pudo evitar poner algo de enfado en su voz

Cuando Paine decía esto, toda la gente que estaba reunida en el templo comenzó a salir. Decnam, Amalia, Tidus y Wakka se comenzaron a acercar a Paine y Kira, ésta última pudo notar que Amalia tenía una mirada mucho más altanera y autoritaria que antes. Apenas la podía soportar.

Antes de que llegaran lo suficientemente cerca como para que los escuchara Kira encaró a Paine.

"Paine ¿puedes ver a Yuna en Amalia?"

"¿Por qué esa pregunta?"

"Simple curiosidad…"

"Para saberlo debería hacer el Rito Ilusorio… y sabes que eso ya no es necesario"

"¿Por qué no es necesario? ¿Cómo sabes que Tidus no está mintiendo cuando dijo que vio a Yuna?"

"¿Por qué debería mentir?"

"Tal vez solo quería ver a Amalia feliz y por eso inventó todo esto…" exclamó Kira y ante la mirada de reproche de Paine añadió "tienes razón… es simplemente estúpido que Tidus mintiese, debe ser descendiente de Yuna… pero… tú dijiste que la personalidad de Rikku era parecida a la mía… entonces… hay algo que no encaja… ¡Amalia no tiene ningún parecido a Yuna!"

"¿Cómo puedes decir que no se parecen? ¡ni siquiera conociste a Yuna!"

"Lo sé pero… al ver la estatua en el templo y también por lo que me has dicho me hago la impresión de una persona muy dulce y amable… y créeme… Amalia no se parece en nada a ella…"

Paine observó a Kira con una mirada que decía claramente ¿y eso qué?

"Lo siento… olvida lo que dije" murmuró Kira algo avergonzada por quedar frente a Paine como una víbora envidiosa sabiendo que ella no era así…

_¿Hacer a Amalia feliz? ¡ja! Si Tidus hubiese querido hacer a esa chica feliz no habría dicho que era descendiente de Yuna… después de todo ser su descendiente es una carga muy pesada y dolorosa_ pensó Paine

Como Decnam, Amalia, Wakka y Tidus ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharla, Kira prefirió no decir nada más.

"¿Por qué salieron tan de repente del templo?" exclamó Wakka cruzando los brazos en señal de reproche

"Bueno…" comenzó Paine

Paine les contó cada detalle de lo que había visto en el rito Ilusorio que le había hecho a Kira. Sin embargo, omitió lo que le dijo Rikku y que antes había visto lucilos.

"Entonces eso te convierte en descendiente de Rikku" dijo Tidus sonriendo aunque aún mostraba algo de confusión en su rostro probablemente por haber visto a Yuna otra vez

"Supongo que sí" comentó Kira

"Entonces está claro el papel que vas a jugar en Spira…" inquirió Decnam con algo de misterio en su voz

"¿Huh? ¿A qué te refieres?" agregó Kira sin saber que más decir

"Olvida lo que dije… de todas formas eso lo discutiremos más tarde"

"En fin… ya que terminamos por hacer el Rito Ilusorio ¿podemos comer ya?" acotó Tidus frotándose la barriga

"¿No comieron en el barco?" preguntó Decnam

"Sí… pero tú conoces a Tidus, nunca es capaz de saciar su apetito" añadió Wakka con una risita burlona

"Sí, yo también tengo algo de hambre… sería una buena idea" exclamó Amalia

"¿Ven? Por lo menos alguien me apoya ¿podemos ir a comer?" expresó Tidus ya perdiendo la paciencia

Después de algunas risas del grupo entraron a una gran tienda que se encontraba al lado de la posada para poder comer y descansar por el resto del día.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Así que finalmente sabemos que Amalia y Kira son descendientes de Yuna y Rikku! ¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Amalia realizará un peregrinaje? ¿qué dirán Tidus, Paine y Wakka sobre todo esto? ¡veanlo en el siguiente capítulo de Master's Aeon!

Y por supuesto hagan a esta loca fan de FF X-2 feliz y déjenme una review =3


	4. Capítulo 4: Un destino inquietante

**Nota de autor: **Nuevamente un afectuoso saludo a **HiKa.'nd.****YaMi **¡muchas gracias por agregarme a tus autores favoritos! lo prometido es deuda ¡aquí está el cap 4!

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy X-2 lamentablemente no es mío… pertenece a Square Enix. Si fuera su dueña ya habría un FF X-3 xD

* * *

_**Final Fantasy X-3: Master's Aeon**_

**Capítulo 4: Un destino inquietante**

* * *

Kira despertó muy temprano a la mañana siguiente, Decnam le había dicho a ella y a Amalia que lo esperaran en la playa de Besaid antes del amanecer; por lo que Kira, con algo de sueño y sin siquiera notar si Amalia continuaba durmiendo, salió de la posada y corrió lo más rápido que podía hacia la costa de Besaid, afortunadamente sin encontrarse con ningún monstruo en el camino.

Cuando llegó a la playa, Tidus, Paine, Amalia, Wakka y Decnam ya estaban reunidos.

"Llegas tarde" murmuró Paine mientras Kira se acercaba

"Lo siento, nunca he sido buena para levantarme temprano…"

"Ya que estamos todos reunidos les explicaré porqué las cité aquí" comenzó Decnam con su voz autoritaria mientras miraba a Amalia y Kira "Amalia, como eres descendiente de Yuna debes recibir un buen entrenamiento para poder invocar a los eones y derrotar a los enemigos que te encuentres en el camino, no podemos permitir que vayas por Spira indefensa, deberás aprender a luchar y a empuñar un arma… claro si estás de acuerdo…"

"¡Claro! No hay problema" exclamó Amalia con un tono animoso que desconcertó a Kira

_¿Huh? ¿qué sucede con ella? creí que estaría asustada... ¿por qué tiene esta actitud? _pensó Kira observando el sonriente rostro de la descendiente de Yuna.

"En ese caso yo te entrenaré" dijo Decnam "no solo sé como usar un arma, también he aprendido mucha magia que podría enseñarte"

"¿¡MAGIA!" gritaron Amalia y Kira al unísono

"¿Puedes hacer magia?" preguntó Amalia mientras pensaba _¿va a sacar un conejo de algún sombrero o algo parecido?_

"Claro que puedo" añadió Decnam "existen dos tipos de magia: magia blanca, que sirve para curar a tus aliados, y la magia negra que sirve para dañar a tus enemigos" y al notar la expresión de emoción de Amalia agregó "no te preocupes pronto te enseñaré todo"

Kira abrió la boca para decirle a Decnam si le podía enseñar a ella también, pero al notar que quedaría en ridículo la cerró de inmediato.

"Yo también ayudaré en tu entrenamiento" susurró Tidus extrañamente tímido mientras se rascaba la nuca "fui... fui Guardián de Yuna en su peregrinaje así que podrás aprender mucho de mí"

"Emm… bueno… yo…" comenzó Wakka "lo siento, pero no podré ayudarte mucho…"

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Amalia

"Verás… Spira me necesita… debo partir hoy mismo a Luca para contarle a todos los habitantes de Spira que encontramos a la descendiente de Yuna... eso les dará esperanza"

"¿Qué hay acerca de mí?" preguntó Kira ya harta que todos quisieran entrenar a Amalia

"No te preocupes, la Vidente Paine te entrenará" comentó Decnam

Kira observó la fría mirada de Paine y tragó saliva.

_Genial... por como me mira es probable que me mate en el primer día de entrenamiento..._

"¿Empezamos ahora?" acotó Amalia

"¡Por supuesto! ¿creyeron que solamente las cité aquí para hablar?"

Wakka se dirigió a la aldea para arreglar su salida de Spira, mientras que Amalia, Tidus y Decnam se iban cerca del embarcadero para comenzar con el entrenamiento.

"¡Decnam espera!" gritó Kira mientras corría para alcanzar al chico

"¿Sucede algo?"

"Ayer dijiste que mi papel para Spira era muy claro… ¿Qué querías decir con eso?"

"Oh… eso…" Decnam esbozó una sonrisa "¿tienes alguna idea para qué te vas a entrenar?"

"Emm… supongo que es para derrotar a Alphegor… es lógico…"

"Amalia hará eso cuando invoque al Eón Maestro…"

Ante el silencio de la chica, el líder de la Resistencia continuó.

"Te entrenarás para acompañar a Amalia en su peregrinaje" exclamó y ante el asombro de Kira añadió riendo "¿aún no lo entiendes? Serás la Guardiana de Amalia tal como la Guardiana Legendaria Rikku lo fue de la Alta Invocadora Yuna… es tu destino… tu linaje lo dice a gritos"

Paine prestó atención a lo que dijo Decnam y observó a Kira esperando su reacción.

Kira estuvo unos segundos en silencio tratando de digerir lo que Decnam le estaba diciendo. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos un momento y tragar saliva para darse tiempo de asimilar la nueva información.

_¿Yo... una Guardiana de… Amalia? ¡cómo es posible que me pidiera eso! ¿¡como que es mi "destino" proteger a la persona que odio más que a nadie! Además Decnam lo dijo con un tono tan autoritario que parecía que era una orden… ¿qué se ha creído? ¿Qué solo por ser una descendiente debo luchar por Spira?_

¡Qué le importa Spira a Kira! ¡ella solo quiere volver a casa! ¡no quiere luchar por un mundo en el cual se le ordene estar al lado de Amalia!

"¡¿QUÉ?" gritó Kira lo más fuerte que podía sin importarle que Paine, Tidus y Amalia escucharan lo que decía "¿GUARDIANA DE AMALIA? ¡DEBES ESTAR BROMEANDO! ¡yo no voy a ayudarla ni en un millón de años!"

Tidus y Amalia se dieron vuelta para observar a Kira, algo sorprendidos. Por otro lado, Paine se limitó a cruzar los brazos emitiendo una leve sonrisa que trataba de disimular.

_Decnam liberó a la fiera…_ pensó

La cara de Decnam primero lució temor… después asombro… y, finalmente, enojo.

"¿Y por qué no quieres ser su Guardiana?" exclamó Decnam visiblemente enfadado "¡Amalia aceptó su deber como descendiente de Yuna! ¡hazlo tú también!"

"¡Que yo sea descendiente espiritual de Rikku no debería afectar en nada a mis futuras decisiones! ¿¡cómo puedes decir que mi "deber" es ser Guardiana de Amalia! ¡tú no puedes obligarme a hacer algo que yo no quiero! ¡yo no tengo ningún compromiso con Spira que me obligue a hacerlo!"

"No tienes ningún compromiso con Spira… es verdad… pero entonces dime ¿cómo volverás a tu mundo? Sabes perfectamente que para regresar, Amalia debe destruir a Alphegor... ¿te quedarás sentada observando mientras ella lo hace? ¡eso es injusto y egoísta! ¡tú debes acompañarla en su peregrinaje!"

_¿Injusto? ¿egoísta? ¡eres tú el que quiere que una sola chica solucione todos tus problemas!_

"¿Tú me hablas de injusticia? Puede que sea injusto que Amalia haga todo el trabajo sin que yo haga nada, pero ¿acaso no es más injusto que toda Spira ponga en los hombros de una desconocida el peso para destruir a Alphegor? ¿qué acaso no lo pueden hacer ustedes mismos?"

"¡Pero ése es el destino de Amalia!"

Al ver que Decnam no cambiaría de opinión ni aunque lo golpease, Kira hizo una mueca que denotaba enfado, dio media vuelta, y se fue caminando lo más calmadamente que podía hacia donde estaba Paine.

"¡Yo no te pregunté si querías ser la Guardiana de Amalia! ¡lo serás y punto!" gritó Decnam lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Kira lo escuchara

Después de decir eso, Decnam partió a la aldea Besaid muy enfadado… sin siquiera recordar que debía entrenar a Amalia. Esta y Tidus contemplaron toda la escena mudos de asombro.

"Sabía que no iba a aceptar" susurró finalmente Amalia

"¿Por qué se llevan tan mal ustedes dos?" preguntó Tidus

"Es por algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo" dijo Amalia bajando la cabeza y agregó recobrando su buen ánimo mientras sonreía a Tidus "en fin ¿comenzamos? ¡me muero por empezar!"

"Cla… claro" tartamudeó Tidus algo desconcertado por la alegría de Amalia

Kira continuó caminando hasta que llegó frente a Paine quien aún estaba de brazos cruzados observándola.

"¿Podemos comenzar?" preguntó una cabizbaja Kira con voz débil

"Se supone que debo entrenar a la Guardiana de Amalia… si tú no quieres serlo" al decir esto levantó una ceja "¿por qué debería entrenarte?"

Al oír eso, Kira levantó la cabeza y miró a Paine a los ojos. Kira lucía más seria de lo normal, su rostro no lucía enojo sino que… algo de asco…

"¿Tú... tú también?" murmuró

Paine le dio la espalda a Kira y ésta sintió que su paciencia se estaba agotando. La joven descendiente bajó su mirada... de pronto los granos de arena parecían muy interesantes.

"Yo no quiero ser su Guardiana…" susurró tras unos momentos "pero… yo quiero luchar… no soy una cobarde como Decnam cree… quiero volver a mi mundo… quiero ayudar a destruir a Alphegor… pero no al lado de ella"

"El entrenamiento de Amalia durará un mes…" dijo Paine con tono indiferente aún dándole la espalda a Kira "durante ese tiempo estará tan ocupada con Tidus y Decnam que un Guardián no tendrá nada que proteger… aunque durante ese tiempo la Guardiana de Amalia también entrenará y se hará más fuerte… tan fuerte como para poder encarar a Decnam y oponerse a sus deseos"

Después de unos segundos para poder comprender lo que Paine trataba de decir, Kira levantó la cabeza.

_Me estás tratando de decir que... oh... está bien... jugaré este juego por un tiempo_

Finalmente, Kira asintió mientras sonreía.

"¿Sólo entrenarás a la Guardiana de Amalia, verdad?"

"Exacto"

"Entonces podrás entrenarme… por lo menos por un mes…"

Paine se dio vuelta para observar a Kira mientras sonreía.

"En ese caso… sígueme, buscaremos un terreno más alejado para empezar"

Olvidando el mal rato que había pasado con Decnam, una más animada Kira siguió a Paine hacia un lugar con más vegetación.

_¿Me enseñará a luchar como ella? ¡siempre quise pelear con una espada! Claro que nunca pude empuñar una de verdad en casa ¡esto va a ser genial!_

Seis horas después, una agotada Kira caminaba lentamente junto a Paine hacia el pueblo

"Argh… me duele… todo el cuerpo" se quejó sin importarle que Paine comenzara a caminar más rápido y la adelantara

"Nadie dijo que sería sencillo" exclamó Paine

"Y lo peor fue que no me dejaste ocupar una espada" gruñó Kira y agregó con una voz más potente "¡lo único que hice en todo este tiempo fue correr! ¿cuándo voy a poder partir monstruos de un espadazo como tú lo haces?"

"Primero tienes que fortalecer tu cuerpo… no estás en muy buena forma que digamos… no esperes que en tu primer día uses un arma, además considerando la poca fuerza que posees no creo que ni siquiera puedas levantar una espada"

"¿Qué esperabas? ¿Una luchadora profesional? ¡En Tylu nunca necesité aprender a pelear! ¡Era un lugar pacífico!"

"Bueno… estás en Spira ahora, y lo quieras o no vas a tener que aprender desde lo básico"

Cuando Paine terminaba de decir esto, ya habían llegado a la aldea.

"En fin es todo por ahora…" agregó Paine mientras se acercaba a una de las tiendas del pueblo

"¡Fiuf! ¡al fin!" suspiró Kira "por un momento pensé que continuaríamos en el templo"

"El día aún es joven… te espero en la playa al atardecer" acotó Paine con una malvada sonrisa en su rostro mientras entraba a la tienda

"¡¿Qué? ¡no puede ser!" Kira necesitó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no caer al suelo

Con el poco ánimo que le quedaba, la chica fue a la posada y se tiró sobre su cama, en la cual estuvo dormida por unas cuatro horas.

Al despertar, notó que Amalia estaba sentada en su cama con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera meditando… o simplemente durmiendo.

_¿Qué le pasa ahora? ¿acaso quedó muy agotada con el entrenamiento?_

Kira se levantó de la cama y se mantuvo observando por unos segundos a Amalia. De pronto, la chica abrió los ojos y extendió su mano derecha lo más que podía.

"¡Fire!"

Justo al decir eso, una pequeña y anaranjada llama brotó de la nada a unos pocos centímetros enfrente de Amalia.

"¿Qué? ¡¿f-fuego?" gritó Kira retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos

Asustada, Kira tomó rápidamente la almohada de su cama dispuesta a apagar el fuego, pero justo en ese instante la llamarada desapareció tan repentinamente como había aparecido, sin dejar rastro alguno.

"¿Q-Qué fue eso?" exclamó Kira aún afirmando la almohada con su mano derecha

Solo en ese momento, Amalia notó que Kira estaba al lado suyo. Tan altanera como siempre, se levantó de su cama mientras acomodaba parte de su cabello detrás de su oreja izquierda.

"¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Qué acaso nunca habías visto magia negra?"

"¡Oh! disculpe poderosa descendiente de Yuna" dijo Kira con sarcasmo mientras hacía una exagerada reverencia "había olvidado que usted es una eminencia en la magia ¡puesto que la conoce desde hace solo 8 horas!"

Amalia solo ignoró el molesto comentario de Kira, y caminó hacia la salida.

"De nada te servirá engendrar fuego por unos segundos cuando pelee contigo con una espada" murmuró Kira lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Amalia la oyera

Al oír eso, Amalia se detuvo por unos instantes frente a la salida… parecía que eso la había perturbado un poco… o tal vez solamente estaba pensando que responderle a Kira.

"Me gustaría ver que intentaras eso, Guardiana" exclamó finalmente mientras salía de la posada en dirección al templo

"Agh…" gruñó Kira asegurándose que nadie la escuchaba "ya verás… lo primero que haré cuando tenga una espada será probarla incrustándola en tu pecho…"

Después de unos instantes de comprender lo que estaba diciendo, Kira miró hacia el suelo algo perturbada…

_Un momento… ¿dije incrustarla... en su pecho...? ¿yo… tanto la odio…? al parecer Spira esta sacando partes de mí que ni yo misma conocía… _pensó Kira algo desconcertada

Al salir de la posada, Kira advirtió que Paine se encontraba parada en medio de la plaza de brazos cruzados… luciendo algo enfadada.

"¿No se supone que nos reuniríamos en la costa?" preguntó Kira mientras se acercaba

Paine no respondió nada, tan solo indicó con su dedo índice hacia el cielo, al observar este, Kira notó que era de noche.

"¿Qué entiendes tú por atardecer?" comentó Paine mientras caminaba hacia la entrada del pueblo

"Lo siento… me quedé dormida… estaba algo agotada"

"La próxima vez no seré tan paciente" agregó Paine mientras caminaba hacia la playa

"¡Oye! ¡espérame!" chilló la descendiente corriendo hasta alcanzar a Paine

* * *

Mientras tanto, Amalia se encontraba sola en el templo observando la estatua de Yuna que se erguía imponente en la pequeña sala.

"Yuna…" susurró a pesar de que nadie la escuchaba

Amalia se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en la alfombra del lugar, los ojos fijos en el cálido rostro de la joven.

"Aún hay muchas cosas que no entiendo…" musitó "¿por qué yo entre todas las personas de Spira y Gharos debía ser tu descendiente? ¿Qué tengo yo que los demás no tengan?"

"¿Sucede algo?" preguntó alguien desde la entrada

Amalia se dio vuelta y notó que Tidus era quien le hablaba. El chico se colocó al lado de Amalia, quien aún se encontraba sentada en el piso.

"No… solo pensaba en voz alta" respondió Amalia sonriendo a Tidus

Algo aturdido por la sonrisa de Amalia, Tidus guardó silencio durante unos instantes… después de recobrar valor, se sentó en la mullida alfombra al lado de Amalia mientras colocaba sus brazos detrás de la nuca. Esto molestó un poco a Amalia, no era que le disgustase estar al lado de Tidus sino que le molestaba que alguien la escuchase y mucho más que la interrumpiera cuando estaba pensando en temas tan delicados.

"Sé perfectamente en lo que piensas…" exclamó el chico contemplando la estatua de Yuna "debes estar confundida por todo lo que está pasando, yo también lo estaba cuando llegué a Spira"

"¿También vienes de Gharos?" preguntó Amalia sorprendida

"No, de Zanarkand, una ciudad que existió hace más de mil años"

Durante unos segundos hubo un silencio inquietante. Realmente lo único que deseaba Amalia es que Tidus la dejara estar sola con sus pensamientos y que no le contara extrañas historias que acabase de inventar para poner un tema de conversación. Sin embargo, se mostró alegre.

"¿Bromeas, verdad?" susurró Amalia

"¡No! ¡es verdad!" dijo Tidus riendo "yo fui un sueño de los oradores, y, gracias a Yuna, me volví real"

"¿Lo acabas de inventar?"

"¡Te digo que es en serio!"

Tidus estuvo narrando durante las siguientes dos horas a Amalia todo lo que le había ocurrido desde que había llegado a Spira. Al principio, ésta estaba algo inquieta pero finalmente le comenzó a agradar el chico, decidiendo dejar sus pensamientos para más tarde.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Kira se encontraba corriendo por toda la playa mientras Paine la contemplaba de brazos cruzados sentada sobre una roca.

"Uff… ufff… ¿Por cuánto tiempo... debo seguir... así?" exclamó Kira mientras jadeaba, deseosa por una bocanada de aire fresco

No es que a Kira no le gustara trotar, es más, no se consideraba una mala deportista; el problema era que la arena le impedía correr cómodamente. Además ya había corrido por lo menos media hora sin que Paine le dijera que parara.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo me hiciste esperar afuera de la posada?" expresó Paine

Al oír eso, Kira frenó en seco mientras miraba a Paine no muy decidida de lo que iba a decir, pensando que podía, en cualquier momento, incrustarle la espada en su pecho.

"¡No puedes… hablar… en serio!" gritó Kira haciendo pausas para respirar hondo

"¿Te parece que bromeo?" dijo Paine levantando su ceja izquierda

"Tal vez… hubiera sido mejor que Decnam me entrenase…"

"¿Dijiste algo?"

"¡Nada!"

Temiendo la ira de Paine, Kira continuó corriendo sin pronunciar otra palabra durante la siguiente hora. Paine se limitó a observar a Kira correr mientras suspiraba.

"Sabía que entrenar a una mocosa como esta era mala idea…" susurró cuando Kira se encontraba muy lejos para escucharla

Paine contempló otra vez el mar azul de Besaid, ya era totalmente de noche y la luna se reflejaba de forma perfecta en el agua, debido a que no había olas.

A pesar de que habían pasado casi cien años, el recuerdo de ella misma contemplando desde el mismo lugar el mismo escenario permanecía fresco en su mente.

_Esto es igual a antes pero a la vez diferente… familiar pero también…extraño_ pensó observando el mar

Al pensar en eso, Kira volvía trotando de dar otra vuelta más a la playa. Paine fijó sus ojos rojos en ella durante algunos instantes, algo desconcertada.

_Al igual que esa chica_

* * *

**Nota del autor:** Nuevamente, si les agradó la historia ¡dejen un comentario por favor!


	5. Capítulo 5: El ataque a Besaid

**Nota de autor: **Lamento la larga espera... en la universidad me han llenado de trabajos y pruebas u.u.. pero al fin pude terminar el capítulo 5! de hecho iba a ser más largo pero decidí acortarlo... sino me hubiera tomado otro mes terminarlo T.T.

También les quiero mandar un saludo a mis dos lectoras **HiKa.'nd.****YaMi **y** chobitsharuno07 **¡muchas gracias por sus reviews! y espero que este cap les guste =P

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy X-2 lamentablemente no es mío… pertenece a Square Enix. Si fuera su dueña ya habría un FF X-3 xD

* * *

_**Final Fantasy X-3: Master's Aeon**_

**Capítulo 5: El ataque a Besaid**

* * *

Los siguientes días fueron como una monótona eternidad para Kira, lo único que hizo fue dar vueltas y vueltas por todo el lugar y, a pesar que trataba de comprender que Paine lo hacía para mejorar su condición física, la única utilidad que encontró fue observar con más detalle el maravilloso paisaje de Besaid.

Por otro lado, Amalia continuaba entrenando con Tidus. Kira podía notar que las habilidades de la descendiente de Yuna mejoraban día tras día ¡incluso Tidus ya le había obsequiado su primer arma!

Al haberse cumplido quince días desde que las extrañas habían llegado a Besaid, una agotada Kira se encontraba siguiendo a Paine hacia la aldea después de haber terminado las ya habituales vueltas a la playa. Fue ahí cuando, con una mirada de reproche, Kira se atrevió a preguntar por segunda vez algo que le intrigaba desde el primer día de entrenamiento:

"¿Cuándo voy a poder usar una espada?"

"Cuando yo crea que estés lista" – dijo Paine con un aire de indiferencia

"¿Y cuando va a ser eso?" – exclamó Kira alzando la voz - "¡Amalia ya ha comenzado a entrenar con un arma!"

"¿Y?" – susurró Paine observando a Kira mientras levantaba su ceja izquierda

"Ya he entrenado mucho mi cuerpo… ¡mira!" – al decir esto Kira levantó el brazo izquierdo y forzó a su bíceps a permanecer rígido - "¿ves? Ya soy más fuerte… ¡estoy cansada de dar vueltas! ¡quiero practicar con una espada y pelear como tú!"

Paine no respondió a las palabras de Kira, tan solo miró el lánguido brazo de la joven mientras lanzaba un gran suspiro.

"¿Realmente crees que con tan solo trece días de entrenamiento tus brazos se han hecho más resistentes?"

"¿No crees que serían más fuertes si entrenara con una espada?"

"¿Siempre eres tan insistente?" – susurró comenzando a perder la paciencia

"¿Siempre eres tan severa?"

Paine tan solo se limitó a suspirar y continuó caminando hacia la aldea.

"Regresemos a la aldea, está oscureciendo"

"Pero… ¡Paine!"

Ya harta de los incesantes comentarios de Kira, Paine se dio vuelta y la encaró con sus penetrantes ojos rojos.

"¡Escúchame!" – gritó, produciendo que Kira temblara ligeramente - "¡no vas a usar un arma hasta que yo lo diga! ¡punto!"

Paine aceleró el paso hacia el pueblo hasta que perdió a su terca alumna de vista. Kira se quedó parada en la playa, sin atinar a seguir a Paine. Tras unos instantes, la chica pateó arena con furia.

"¡Argg! ¡maldición!" – murmuró mientras se resignaba a seguir a Paine

Tras llegar a la aldea, Paine se limitó a decir "Mañana a la misma hora" antes de irse a su tienda.

Kira suspiró y se dirigió a la posada en donde encontró a una feliz Amalia maniobrando con su nueva arma: un báculo de un metro y medio de largo. Al ver a Kira, Amalia sostuvo el báculo con ambas manos apuntando a Kira.

"¿Qué te parece mi arma?"

"No es más que un pedazo de madera"

"¿Ah, si? De seguro no es nada comparado con tu arma… por cierto ¿en dónde está?" – dijo con tono socarrón

"Déjame en paz, quiero dormir"

Kira se fue directo a la cama, cansada por el entrenamiento sin hacer caso a los comentarios engreídos de la joven descendiente.

* * *

"¡MONSTRUOS!"

Las dos chicas se levantaron sobresaltadas, escucharon un enorme griterío afuera: niños llorando, mujeres gritando y hombres alertando con voces roncas y preocupadas: "¡monstruos! ¡monstruos en las afueras!"

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" – preguntó Amalia mientras tomaba su báculo

Sin preocuparse por responder, Kira atinó a salir de la posada y luego, a mirar a la salida del pueblo. Lo que vio la aterrorizó: habían unos treinta… no… cincuenta monstruos similares a lagartos pero con una gigantesca coraza. Un poco más lejos se vislumbraban decenas de aves parecidas a la derrotada por Paine hace unos días, las que tardarían muy poco en alcanzar el pueblo.

Algunos miembros de la resistencia habían puesto una barrera de troncos de madera en la entrada al pueblo para que los monstruos no entraran… pero parecía que no duraría mucho tiempo por las arremetidas que lanzaban los lagartos.

"¡Argh! ¡esto no va a resistir mucho tiempo!" – exclamaba uno de los diez hombres que afirmaba la improvisada barrera - "¡estos monstruos… tienen una fuerza incontenible!"

"¡Tenemos que resistir por lo menos hasta que los demás lleguen al templo…!" – gritó otro hombre que paró de hablar en el momento en que los monstruos volvían a arremeter contra la barrera - "¡ahhh! ¡malditas bestias! ¡vamos… hay que resistir!"

Toda la gente corría desesperada a refugiarse al templo mientras Decnam organizaba a los escasos veinte miembros restantes de la resistencia en la plaza.

"¡Decnam! ¿qué está sucediendo?" – gritó Amalia corriendo lo más rápido que podía hacia el líder de la resistencia

"Es una oleada de monstruos, enviados de Alphegor" – exclamó Decnam algo preocupado – "ustedes dos vayan a refugiarse con el resto del pueblo al templo, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto."

"¡Son demasiados para ustedes!" – gritó Amalia – "por favor, déjame ayudar"

"Pero…" - repuso Decnam pero al ver los ojos de Amalia agregó – "está bien ¡Cuantos más seamos, mejor! Solo ten cuidado…"

"¡Yo también quiero luchar!" – agregó Kira

Decnam la observó con un gesto desdeñoso. Los dos no se habían vuelto a hablar desde el incidente de la playa y, cuando inevitablemente debían encontrarse, hacían como si el otro no existiera.

"Siendo Guardiana no te impediría luchar, pero… no creo que estés lista"

_Lo que me faltaba, otro tipo que cree que no estoy lista para usar un arma_ – pensó Kira malhumorada y luego inquirió en voz alta cambiando rápidamente el tema - "¿dónde está Paine?"

No había terminado de preguntar cuando se sintió un gran crujir de troncos… la barrera de las afueras estaba a punto de caer. Justo en ese momento un soldado de la resistencia llegó a donde estaba Decnam.

"¡Señor! ¡todos los civiles están en el templo!"

"Perfecto, ¡buen trabajo!" – inquirió Decnam y agregó mirando a los miembros de la resistencia y a Amalia - "¡escuchen todos! ¡debemos proteger nuestro pueblo cueste lo que cueste! ¡todo el mundo prepárese para luchar!"

"¡Sí, señor!"

Toda la resistencia desenfundó sus armas, incluso Amalia sostuvo su báculo en posición de batalla. Se sentía cada tres segundos el crujir de los troncos de la barrera. Los hombres que estaban allí se habían retirado y estaban con sus armas listas y dispuestas al lado de Decnam… hasta que finalmente pasó, se escuchó un horrible golpe y todos los troncos cayeron… los monstruos tenían la entrada despejada.

Solo ahí Kira notó que tenía mucho miedo... quería huir pero no podía mover sus piernas. Observó a Amalia, sus manos al igual que su báculo temblaban, pero se mantenía firme en su posición.

_¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? ¡ni siquiera tengo un arma!... no creo que sea buena idea tratar de romperles las corazas con mis manos… yo… yo… ¡tengo miedo! ¡quiero salir de aquí! ¡quiero volver a Tylu!_

Kira comenzó a temblar. Los monstruos se abalanzaron hacia el pueblo. Justo antes de que llegaran a encontrarse con la Resistencia, Amalia notó que Kira temblaba.

"¡Sal de aquí, ve al templo!" – gritó Amalia con voz preocupada a Kira

"¿Huh?"

"¿No me oíste? ¡ve al templo!"

En ese instante, los miembros de la resistencia gritaron y se abalanzaron contra los monstruos. Amalia, que estaba preocupada en gritarle a Kira, apenas pudo notar que uno de los lagartos se abalanzó contra ella. Por lo menos, pudo poner su báculo entre su cara y los colmillos del monstruo. En ese momento, uno de los soldados aprovechó la oportunidad para partirlo en dos.

"¿Estás bien?" – preguntó el soldado a Amalia

"Sí, gracias" – dijo la joven descendiente y agregó - "¿qué esperas, Kira? ¡muévete!"

Cuando Amalia le dijo eso, Kira sintió que la fuerza le volvía a las piernas. Segura de que se arrepentiría de lo que iba a hacer, corrió en dirección al templo, dejando a la Resistencia peleando con los monstruos.

_¡Soy una cobarde! ¡soy una cobarde! ¡soy una cobarde!... _– pensó Kira llorando sin pensar en detenerse mientras corría – _pero… ¿Qué más puedo hacer? ¡no puedo luchar! ¡no puedo hacer nada!_

Sentía el rugido de los monstruos cada vez más y más cerca suyo, así que corrió lo más rápido que podía. Tan rápido, que se tropezó y se golpeó la cara con uno de los escalones que estaban próximos al templo.

"¡Maldición!" – gritó llorando al observar su brazo magullado

Cuando finalmente se pudo poner de pie, escuchó el llanto de una niña. Tras buscar unos segundos de donde venía, notó que había una niña pequeña de no más de siete años en la entrada de la tienda más cercana al templo. La niña estaba agachada en el suelo y con la espalda pegada a la tela de la tienda, aparentemente estaba aterrorizada. Y dos segundos más tarde, Kira halló la razón: uno de los lagartos estaba a unos diez metros de ella con claras intenciones de atacarla.

"¡Mamá! ¡papá! ¡hermano!" – gritaba la pequeña desconsolada

El monstruo se acercó a la pequeña lentamente y ésta solo atinó a gritar más fuerte…

_No la puedo dejar aquí… ¡no puedo!... pero… no quiero morir ¡t-tengo miedo!_ – pensaba Kira sin atinar a moverse

Ya lo había decidido: seguiría corriendo al templo. Se dio vuelta pidiéndole perdón en su mente a la pequeña, aún escuchando los gritos de ésta; pero tan solo dio un paso cuando se detuvo: un pensamiento había pasado por su mente.

_Si ella muere… será mi culpa… ¿realmente podré vivir sabiendo que alguien murió porque yo no hice nada?_

Eso fue suficiente. Kira se arrodilló, tomó una piedra del suelo y se la lanzó al monstruo, acertándole a una de las corazas. Éste, que ya estaba casi encima de la niña, dejó de prestarle atención. Caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia Kira y enfocó sus rojos ojos en ella.

Kira corrió hacia un barril lleno de lanzas para atravesar peces que estaba a un lado de la tienda. De allí, arrancó una lanza de madera que terminaba en una punta de acero afilada y la apuntó hacia el monstruo. La niña, que ya tenía espacio para moverse, corrió y se puso detrás de Kira mirando con temor al lagarto.

"¿Estás bien?" – preguntó Kira

"T-tengo miedo" – atinó a decir la chica

_Yo también, créeme_ – pensó Kira que notó que le temblaban las rodillas

El monstruo lanzó un rugido mientras movía las dos corazas que protegían sus brazos y su tronco. Por un segundo, Kira dejó de enfocar su atención en el monstruo y observó la punta de la lanza, fue ahí cuando recordó las palabras de Paine.

_"¡No usarás un arma hasta que yo lo diga!"_

Kira suspiró…

"Está bien" – dijo en voz alta – "de todos modos es demasiado larga para mí"

Sujetando la lanza con las dos manos golpeó fuertemente el suelo con la punta. Ante tal impacto el monstruo dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás. La lanza se partió en dos dejando un pequeño pedazo de madera con la punta de la lanza en el suelo y una larga vara en las manos de Kira.

_Supongo que esto no puede ser considerado como un arma ¿verdad, Paine?_

"¡¿Q-qué hiciste?" – gritó la niña ahora muy asustada

"Lo siento, no estoy lista para usar un arma aún… pero no te preocupes" – agregó mirando a la pequeña con una sonrisa tranquilizadora – "te prometo que no dejaré que nada malo te pase…"

La niña dejó de llorar y asintió. Kira volvió a mirar al monstruo preguntándose si estaba bien prometer algo que no sabía si podría cumplir.

"Cuando te diga ve adentro de la tienda… el templo está demasiado lejos y este lugar está repleto de monstruos…"

"Pero…"

"Tranquila, todo va a estar bien" – susurró Kira sin saber si eso se lo decía a la niña o a ella misma – "distraeré al monstruo para que puedas meterte dentro de la tienda, cuando sea seguro te llevaré al templo"

No acabo de decir eso cuando el monstruo se abalanzó contra Kira. Ésta bloqueó con éxito la arremetida con la vara, pero no pudo evitar retroceder unos cuantos pasos… ése adefesio tenía una fuerza desmedida cuando atacaba empujando con sus corazas. Kira gritó y atacó al monstruo, éste le respondió conteniendo el ataque con sus corazas.

"¡A… ahora!" – gritó Kira conteniendo al monstruo por algunos instantes

La niña corrió rápidamente al interior de la tienda. En ese instante el monstruo dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás y volvió a arremeter contra Kira con una de sus corazas; el ataque hizo que Kira cayera al suelo.

"¡Ah… ahhh! ¡de-demonios! ¡es demasiado fuerte!"

En el momento justo en que se levantó, el monstruo volvió a atacar. Ésta vez Kira no se encontraba en buena posición para retener el ataque. Cuando fue golpeada por el monstruo, Kira creyó que nunca antes había sentido tanto dolor, ni siquiera pudo atinar a caer sin herirse tanto, tan solo atinó a cerrar sus ojos con el impacto.

"¡Ah…!" – apenas pudo exclamar

Sintió que el lagarto lanzaba otro rugido, se sentía muy cercano. Como pudo, abrió los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia donde venía el sonido. Su espanto fue enorme: el monstruo estaba a menos de tres metros y el pestilente hálito que le llegaba de su boca le producía náuseas.

Asustada, trató de pararse, sin tener éxito. El miedo le había vuelto a paralizar las piernas.

_Si me ataca de nuevo, se acabó _– pensó Kira – _no estaré en Spira, no volveré a Tylu… estaré muerta… no… no puedo morir… ¡no quiero morir aquí!_

Al pensar en eso apretó los puños, solo ahí se dio cuenta que aún tenía la vara de madera en su mano izquierda; apresurada por buscar una manera de salir de esa situación, notó que detrás del monstruo había una enorme caja que tenía encima una pila de barriles amarrados con una cuerda. Todo lo que había arriba de la caja parecía bastante enclenque…

_Espero que esto funcione_ – pensó mientras lanzaba la vara con toda la fuerza que le quedaba hacia los barriles.

Nunca había tenido buena puntería así que, en ese momento, agradeció con toda su alma el milagro. La vara chocó con uno de los barriles inferiores haciendo que toda la pila perdiera el equilibrio y se abalanzara hacia el lagarto.

El monstruo ni siquiera notó qué lo golpeó, tan solo lanzó un agudo chillido al ser aplastado por la decena de barriles.

"¡Sí!" – gritó Kira feliz de estar viva

Se levantó como pudo del suelo, la caída había sido dolorosa y un agudo dolor le penetraba la pierna derecha. Al dejar la adrenalina a un lado y recordar el dolor, Kira se arremangó el pantalón y ahí notó que tenía una herida muy profunda cerca de la pantorrilla.

"¡Ahh…! ¡simplemente genial!" – gruñó en voz alta

Cojeando, se acercó a la entrada de la tienda. Iba a entrar pero un agudo chillido y el sonido de barriles moviéndose la dejó helada. Dio media vuelta y, tal como esperaba, el monstruo se había liberado de la trampa y se veía más furioso que antes…

"No puede ser…" – dijo Kira mientras caía al suelo ya sin fuerzas para moverse

El monstruo volvió a arremeter contra la chica, ésta cerró los ojos… ya no tenía fuerzas para nada… era el fin.

_¡No puede ser! ¡no puede ser! ¡no quiero morir así! _– pensaba y agregó gritando - "¡NO QUIERO MORIR!"

_Slash. _Eso fue lo siguiente que escuchó. Kira abrió los ojos y vio que el monstruo estaba partido por la mitad y se convertía rápidamente en lucilos.

"¿Q-qué?"

Algo aturdida, buscó con la mirada a la persona que le había salvado y la halló a su izquierda en una extraña posición de batalla, vestida de negro y con una espada azulada en su brazo derecho. Era Paine.

La Vidente se acercó a Kira y le tendió la mano, ésta aceptó la ayuda y con algo de esfuerzo se pudo mantener en pie.

"¿Estás bien?" – preguntó Paine

Kira observó a Paine, lucía preocupada y algo cansada. Abrió la boca para decirle "gracias" pero lo primero que salió de sus labios fue:

"No usé un arma…"

Paine quedó desconcertada por algunos segundos ante la extraña respuesta, pero después de un rato, sonrió. Por alguna razón, los ojos rojos de Paine ya no intimidaban a Kira, ésta sentía que podía confiar plenamente en la persona que había aceptado entrenarle.

"Lo siento, quise decir… gracias…"

"De nada… será mejor que vayas al templo… la situación está empeorando, están llegando decenas de Alastors desde la playa" – exclamó Paine preocupada levantando su espada

"No creo que llegue muy lejos con mi pierna…" - señaló la chica indicando su ensangrentada pierna derecha

"Usaré un poco de magia en ella" – murmuró Paine mientras ponía su mano sobre la herida

_¿Magia? ¡no quiero volver a ver magia en mi vida!_ – pensó Kira recordando el hechizo de fuego de la engreída Amalia

"¡Cura!"

Un leve resplandor iluminó la pierna de Kira, y después de irse no quedaba rastro de la herida.

"¡Wow! ¡eso fue genial!" – exclamó Kira dando pequeños saltitos para comprobar que su pierna estaba sana

"Ahora ve al templo, estarás más segura allí…"

"¡Espera! ¡tengo que ir a buscar a esa niña! ¡le prometí que la llevaría al templo!"

"¿De qué niña estás…" - Paine no pudo terminar la frase porque Kira ya había entrado a la tienda, tomado a la chica y salido con ella – "de acuerdo, ustedes dos váyanse; yo las cubriré"

Kira asintió y corrió con la chica tomada de la mano hacia el templo. Afortunadamente, no había ningún lagarto a la vista. Kira y la pequeña corrieron lo más rápido que podían sin atreverse a mirar atrás.

_No puedo morir ahora _– pensaba Kira – _todos, incluso Amalia y Paine, están dando lo mejor para proteger a estas personas_

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del templo notaron que estaba cerrada. Desesperadamente, ambas comenzaron a golpearla, temiendo que un monstruo se apareciera mientras esperaban allí. Cuando golpearon la puerta se escuchó un enorme griterío que venía del interior del templo.

"¡Imposible!"

"¡Los monstruos llegaron a la entrada!"

"¿Quiere decir que la Resistencia… falló?"

"¡Mami, tengo miedo!"

"¡Tranquilos! ¡no somos monstruos!" – gritó Kira - "¡sólo queremos entrar!"

"¡Sí!" – gritó la niña con su voz chillona - "¡déjennos entrar!"

Hubo un profundo silencio al interior del templo. Después de un rato, una temblorosa voz de mujer habló... como si tuviera miedo a hacerlo.

"Linna ¿eres… tú?" – preguntó

"¡Mamá!" – gritó la niña - "¡sí! ¡soy yo!"

"¡Abran la puerta!" – gritó una voz ronca de hombre

"Pero, si los monstruos entran…"

"¡Es mi hija la que está afuera!" – volvió a gritar el hombre

Después de unos momentos en que nadie dijo nada se sintió un chirrido de la puerta de entrada. Kira suspiró aliviada: después de todo las dejaron entrar.

Al abrirse la puerta, Kira vislumbró a una enorme masa de gente que se acomodaba como podía en la pequeña salita, todos lucían asustados. Cercanos a la puerta estaban dos miembros de la resistencia que hacían guardia.

"¡Linna!"

Kira miró a la izquierda y vio como un hombre robusto y moreno y una mujer delgada, de pelo castaño y ojos verde esmeralda corrían hacia la chica que había traído Kira.

"¡Mami! ¡papi!"

La niña corrió a abrazar a sus padres mientras los guardias cerraban la puerta. Kira sonrió mientras veía la escena: la madre se había arrodillado y abrazaba a su hija llorando mientras que el padre acariciaba el pelo castaño de la pequeña.

_Si yo hubiera corrido en vez de ayudarla… ¿podría perdonármelo algún día? ¿podrían perdonármelo esos padres?_

"¿Te encuentras bien?" – preguntó la madre

"Sí, no me pasó nada" – exclamó la niña asintiendo – "un monstruo casi me mata, pero ella me salvó…"

Al decir esto, indicó a Kira. La madre caminó hacia ella, le tomó la mano y se la estrechó fuertemente.

"¡Muchas gracias por salvar a mi pequeña!" – decía la madre mientras lloraba

"N-no fue nada" – exclamó Kira algo tímida

_Hice lo correcto, realmente hice lo correcto_ - pensó

"¿Eres la descendiente de la Guardiana Rikku?" – inquirió el padre

Hubiera contestado "sí", pero odiaba que la llamaran así. Desde que Paine había visto a Rikku en el Rito Ilusorio, nadie, a excepción de Paine y Amalia, le llamaba Kira… todos le decían "descendiente de Rikku" o "descendiente de la Guardiana Rikku"

"Mi nombre es Kira" – murmuró visiblemente malhumorada

"¡Muchas gracias!" – exclamó el hombre realizando una reverencia

En ese momento, Kira se preguntó si hacía la reverencia porque había salvado a su hija o porque se había dado cuenta que era descendiente de Rikku. La respuesta le llegó dos segundos después cuando muchos de los aldeanos que se encontraban allí elevaron sus manos al cielo gritando:

"¡Gracias Guardiana Rikku por traernos a tu descendiente!"

Kira se limitó a suspirar. Solo después de que todos terminaran de dar gracias la madre le dijo a Linna.

"Será mejor que vengas… tu hermano está en la salita izquierda… está muy herido…"

"¿Qué?" – exclamó Linna consternada - "¿qué le pasó a Airok?"

Ése nombre dejó helada a Kira… ¡era el chico que se había encontrado camino al embarcadero!

Estaba en la playa regresando de la pesca junto con el resto de los pescadores cuando vislumbró esta oleada de monstruos aparecer desde el mar… llegó a la aldea junto con los demás para darnos la alerta… pero no pudo evitar que esos lagartos lo hirieran…

"¿Se pondrá bien?" – preguntó Kira entrometiéndose en la conversación

Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de la madre.

"No lo sé… los curanderos dicen que están haciendo todo lo que pueden… pero… hay tantos pescadores heridos… y tan pocos recursos… no sé… ¡no sé lo que va a pasar!"

"¡Airok!" – gritó Linna mientras corría a la salita

El padre entró junto con su hija a la salita mientras que la madre seguía llorando al lado de Kira.

"¿Han intentado usar magia?" – exclamó Kira algo arrepentida de lo que estaba diciendo

"Sí… pero los curanderos dicen que no sirve… que ya ha perdido demasiada sangre y no es algo que pueda curar la magia"

Kira bajó la cabeza sin saber qué hacer o decir, odiaba sentirse derrotada e impotente. Tras unos instantes tocó el hombro de la madre de Linna mientras le brindaba una cálida sonrisa.

"Vaya con él" – susurró – "estoy segura que Airok se sentirá mucho mejor si usted está a su lado"

Algo asombrada por las repentinas palabras de la descendiente la madre atinó a asentir con la cabeza.

"S-sí… tiene razón…"

"Iré con usted" – al decir esto tomó a la madre del brazo – "vamos"

"Gracias…"

Al entrar a la salita un nauseabundo olor golpeó fuertemente a Kira. Tras cerrar los ojos y mover un poco la cabeza para acostumbrarse, la chica volvió a abrir los ojos y lo que vio la llenó de pavor.

En la salita habían cinco hombres heridos entre pescadores y miembros de la Resistencia según Kira pudo distinguir por las ropas. La habitación apenas daba abasto para albergar a los cinco heridos, dos curanderas que se paseaban tratando de ayudar a todos y tres familiares de los heridos entre los que se contaban a Linna y su padre. Kira observó con pavor y algo de náusea que los convalecientes tenían profundas heridas.

_Oh no… esta gente… va a morir _– pensó mientras se tapaba la boca con su mano izquierda, no sabiendo con certeza si era para controlar sus náuseas o por el miedo que sentía – _nunca… nunca había visto heridas tan graves…_

"¡Airok!"

La madre corrió a donde se encontraba su hijo. Kira notó que Airok se encontraba en una de las camas que estaba a los costados de la salita, las ropas que llevaba estaban cubiertas de sangre en el pecho y en su pierna izquierda.

"Ma… mamá…"

La madre comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras tomaba la mano de su hijo y se arrodillaba al lado de él. Airok respiraba con mucha dificultad.

_Cielos… Airok… tu pecho…_ – Kira no pudo evitar temblar

Dos grandes zarpazos recorrían todo el pecho del chico, demasiado profundos como para no haber herido algún órgano vital. Kira solo se acercó unos metros a la cama, Airok ladeó un poco la cabeza y enfocó sus ojos verdes en la descendiente.

"Linna… Linna me contó que usted la salvó de ser comida por un monstruo… muchas gracias por… salvar a mi hermana" – exclamó el herido con mucha dificultad

Kira notó que Airok se refirió a ella como "usted" pero al ver la condición del chico decidió que no era necesario hacer notar nimiedades.

"N-no fue…" - Kira se detuvo un momento al notar que Airok tosía descontroladamente – "nada…"

"Airok ¡resiste, por favor!" – el padre se arrodilló al lado de su hijo

"Supongo que no podremos hacer ese viaje a Luca que queríamos… ¿verdad, papá?"

"¡No hables así!" – la madre apretó fuertemente la mano de su hijo mientras lágrimas caían de su rostro - "¡vas a ir con tu padre a Luca! ¿me oyes?"

En ese momento Airok comenzó a toser aún más, esta vez escupiendo algo de sangre. Una curandera se acercó a la cama y trató de apretar algunos vendajes para detener la hemorragia, pero era inútil.

"Esta muy mal… su condición está empeorando mucho" – musitó

Airok comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro en la cama sin importarle pasar a llevar algunas de sus heridas: el dolor de sus heridas en el pecho se estaba volviendo insoportable. Agotado, finalmente se postró en la cama, sus ojos cerrándose poco a poco…

"Airok no me dejes" – gritó el padre con un poco de reproche en su voz - "¡no te atrevas a dejarnos!"

"¡Hermano!"

Pero el chico ya no respondía, su respiración apenas podía notarse.

"¡Oh, no! ¡por favor no!" – chilló la madre de Airok mientras se llevaba la mano de su hijo al rostro - "¡Gran Ephis salva a mi hijo, por favor!"

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Con un último suspiro, Airok ladeó la cabeza y cerró los ojos para siempre.

En ese instante Kira palideció: no atinó a llorar ni a gritar ni tampoco se movió cuando una curandera la empujó para tratar de salir de la pequeña habitación. No fue a consolar a la madre que ahora estaba en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente. No fue a ver a la pequeña Linna que había corrido fuera de la habitación. Mucho menos notó los ojos llenos de lágrimas del padre.

Por unos segundos se quedó parada tratando de comprender lo que estaba viendo, tratando de comprender porqué había un chico en un mar de sangre con sus padres llorando a su lado. Finalmente, corrió lo más rápido que pudo fuera de la habitación con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras llevaba la revelación a un pensamiento coherente…

Airok había muerto.

* * *

**Nota del autor:** Algo trágico este capítulo ¿no? pero era necesario... después de todo Spira es un mundo que está acostumbrado al sufrimiento...

Pastelazos, piedrazos, tomatazos todo es bienvenido xD por favor dejen una review! créanme que lo apreciaré mucho ^^


	6. Capítulo 6: La decisión en sus ojos

**Nota del autor:** ¡Estoy viva! Sí, no están leyendo mal ¡este es un nuevo capítulo de Master's Aeon! Lamento la excesivamente larga espera… tuve un "pequeño" bloqueo de escritor y me he ocupado empezando nuevas historias de Avatar: The Last Airbender (quien sabe cuando las terminaré…). Advertí que me demoraría mucho en subir un nuevo cap, pero también dije que pretendía acabar esta historia ¡no mentí! La misma advertencia va para el siguiente capítulo (la universidad empieza de nuevo T.T) ¡pero créanme que seguiré adelante con la historia!

Como compensación por todo el tiempo de espera (y por el que vendrá más adelante) ¡aquí les dejo un cap excesivamente largo para que disfuten! Y recuerden: las reviews son amor. Si les gusta lo que escribo o incluso si lo detestan, por favor dejen un comentario.

**Disclaimer:** *mira a los abogados* ¿Tengo que hacer esto otra vez? *gruñe ante la afirmación general* muy bien, muy bien. Yo, la individua conocida como Rikku-Azula, declaro que ni Final Fantasy X ni Final Fantasy X-2 con todos sus personajes y lugares son de mi propiedad, sino que pertenecen a Square Enix. Pero los personajes Kira y Amalia junto con otros menos importantes (Decnam, Airok, Linna, etc.) y el mundo de Gharos sí son míos =D

* * *

_**Final Fantasy X-3: Master's Aeon**_

**Capítulo 6: La decisión en sus ojos**

**

* * *

**

Kira salió de la pequeña habitación corriendo lo más rápido que podía y sin prestar atención a la gente que empujaba.

_Airok…_ pensó mientras sentía cómo corrían lágrimas por sus mejillas

Apenas conocía al chico, pero ciertamente eso no hacía menos perturbador lo que había sucedido. Un joven de su edad acababa de morir. Un agudo dolor de cabeza comenzó a molestar a Kira, como si la parte más profunda de su ser le estuviera tratando de explicar que no era solo por eso por lo que estaba tan alterada. La sangre y llantos que había visto y la impotencia y desesperación que sentía le resultaban extraordinariamente familiares.

Ante este descubrimiento, Kira paró bruscamente su andar en el centro del templo.

_¿Por qué…?_ se preguntó mientras observaba sus manos _¿por qué me duele tanto?_

La revelación le golpeó abruptamente segundos después. Lo que acababa de suceder tenía muchas similitudes con el recuerdo del incidente más traumante en su vida que había transcurrido años atrás.

_Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no lo recordaba_ pensó llevándose su mano al pecho en un fútil intento por calmar el ritmo de su corazón _es verdad… supongo que esta es… la segunda muerte que veo_

De pronto, Kira comenzó a prestar atención a los sonidos de su alrededor. Los llantos de los aldeanos y sus expresiones de pánico y desesperación le hicieron sentir horrible.

_Y solo imagina lo que hay afuera_ pensó mientras observaba la puerta de entrada al templo que se encontraba firmemente sellada _debe haber mucha gente luchando y gravemente herida… personas que apenas saben como usar un arma… personas como Airok… personas…_

Personas que están muriendo en este mismo momento.

Kira apretó los puños y enfocó sus ojos en la estatua de la Alta Invocadora Yuna. A su alrededor podía oír los rezos de los refugiados del templo.

"Por favor, Gran Ephis ¡líbranos de estos monstruos!"

"Alta Invocadora Yuna ¡sálvanos por favor!"

Por alguna razón, el escuchar las plegarias desesperadas de la gente le repugnó a Kira.

_¿Realmente creen que Yuna y Ephis les salvarán?_ _¿tan ciega es la fe que les tienen?_

Una vez más la joven descendiente no podía comprender el nivel de obediencia y fe que las personas de Spira tenían por las figuras importantes de su mundo.

"_Gran Ephis ¡salva a mi hijo por favor!"_

Las palabras de la madre de Airok continuaban zumbando en sus oídos. Kira sintió náuseas ante las súplicas de la gente. No podía definir qué era lo que más le molestaba: si las oraciones de los aldeanos o que Yuna y Ephis no las escuchasen.

_Lo único que hacen es rogar a sus dioses para que los salven sin hacer nada por intentarlo ellos mismos_ pensó enfadada y agregó entristecida _todos están tan indefensos y vulnerables… igual que yo_

Ante esa última reflexión la chica volvió a enfocar sus ojos en la puerta. ¿Realmente no existía nada que ella pudiese hacer? ¿Debía resignarse a orar y suplicar para que otros la salvasen? Paine y Amalia vinieron a su mente. Ambas estaban afuera luchando mientras ella se escondía en el templo, las dos tratando de salvar a la gente de Besaid – tratando de salvarla a ella también.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de un llanto familiar. La joven descendiente ladeó la cabeza a la izquierda para hallar a la pequeña Linna llorando desconsoladamente. Su padre se encontraba a su lado tratando de confortarla.

"Airok… ¿por qué? ¿por qué tuviste que morir?"

"Linna, por favor…" el padre comenzó a tirar gentilmente del brazo de su hija "vamos con tu madre a los pies de la estatua de la Gran Invocadora Yuna… recemos todos juntos para que los monstruos se vayan"

"¡No! ¡suéltame!" Linna tiró violentamente de su brazo, consiguiendo liberarse de su padre "¿por qué tuviste que decirle a Airok que fuera a pescar? ¡se supondría que él jugaría blitzball conmigo todo el día! ¡si le hubieras permitido quedarse en la aldea él no habría muerto!"

"Linna…"

"¡Es tu culpa que mi hermano muriera! ¡te odio!" con esto Linna corrió lejos de su padre

El hombre bajó la cabeza y atinó a apretar sus puños.

"Lo siento, Linna…"

La escena fue suficiente para Kira. Rápidamente comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del templo. Tal vez era una inútil y no podía luchar como Amalia, quizás Paine no le había enseñado a utilizar un arma, tal vez ella estaba asustada y aún no podía acostumbrarse a las tragedias de Spira, pero sabía que la única que decidiría cuán inútil y patética podría ser sería ella misma.

_La gente afuera está muriendo_ pensó enfadada consigo misma _habrá más escenas como las que acabo de ver… aunque esté asustada… aunque deteste a estas personas por su forma de pensar ¡no voy a permitir que alguien muera si yo puedo evitarlo!_

Al llegar a la puerta del templo, la joven descendiente encaró a uno de los guardias que la custodiaba.

"¡Abre la puerta! ¡voy a salir!"

"¿Qué? Es imposible ¡entrarán los monstruos!"

Kira se acercó furiosa al hombre. Este solo atinó a temblar al ver el semblante lleno de ira de la chica.

"¡Soy la descendiente de Rikku!" gritó maldiciéndose mentalmente por ocupar ese detestable título "¡y voy a pelear! ¡ahora abre esta puerta!"

El guardia se paralizó unos momentos observando a Kira a los ojos. La gente de los alrededores comenzó a mirarla con mezclas de pánico y esperanza.

_¿Tengo algo en la cara?_ pensó_ ¿qué es lo que miran tanto?_

Finalmente, el guardia saludó golpeando su puño derecho a su pecho e inclinó la cabeza.

"E-enseguida" titubeó

La entrada fue abierta al instante y Kira se abalanzó rápidamente fuera del templo. Antes de que la puerta volviese a cerrarse detrás suyo pudo escuchar algunos comentarios de los aldeanos.

"Realmente ella es… la descendiente espiritual de Rikku…"

"¡Sus ojos! ¿viste sus ojos?"

"¡Eran verdes! ¡y tenían la marca de los albhed!"

Kira no comprendió que era lo que querían decir con "albhed" pero notó que no le podía importar menos. ¿Era importante el color de sus ojos en ese momento? ¿Le importaba que le llamasen descendiente de Rikku si así podía salir a luchar? La respuesta era un rotundo no en ese momento.

La chica no podía entender cómo había cambiado de actitud en tan poco tiempo. Una hora atrás se encontraba asustada y llorando mientras hacía todo lo posible por huir al templo y ponerse a salvo. Ahora estaba corriendo en dirección opuesta en un acto que ella misma definiría como valiente y estúpido, tratando de encontrar un arma y descargar su pena y rabia con el primer monstruo que encontrase.

Airok muerto en la cámara del templo, la imagen que le había hecho cambiar de opinión en tan poco tiempo, se revivía una y otra vez en su mente. Extrañamente se dio cuenta que lo que más se había plasmado en su memoria era el recuerdo de los gritos de Linna. Esa escena había despertado sus propias memorias dolorosas.

"_¡Es tu culpa que mi hermana muriera! ¡te odio!"_

Kira sonrió amargamente.

_Así que esta es la razón por la que me duele tanto_ pensó

Sacudió bruscamente su cabeza ante sus últimas reflexiones. Ahora no era el momento para ponerse sentimental y comenzar a recordar momentos dolorosos, había otras cosas de las que preocuparse. Así fue como, secándose algunas lágrimas rebeldes que habían caído de su rostro, Kira corrió a toda prisa hacia la plaza de Besaid.

Al llegar observó que escasos miembros de la Resistencia se hallaban en el lugar. La mayoría estaba en la entrada de la aldea, combatiendo contra los grupos más grandes de monstruos. Kira notó con alivio que casi no habían monstruos dentro de la aldea y que los pocos que quedaban estaban siendo aniquilados por los soldados dispersos.

_Frenaron el ataque… lo consiguieron_

Su buen ánimo duró apenas cinco segundos cuando observó la entrada de la aldea. De los troncos que habían servido de barrera no quedaban más que pequeñas ramas pisoteadas por monstruos y guerreros. La Resistencia no estaba utilizando ningún tipo de escudo o barrera, solo trataban de mantenerse unidos y atacar a las interminables hordas de monstruos que llegaban. Los soldados eran buenos, pero cada vez que una bestia era aniquilada al menos dos parecían aparecer de la playa.

Poco a poco los miembros de la Resistencia comenzaron a cansarse y sus fuerzas fueron diezmadas. Kira pudo apreciar que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que los monstruos aniquilaran a todos los luchadores.

_N-no, no puede ser_ _si los derrotan entonces los monstruos llegarán al templo y… oh no… ¡no quiero ver más muertes!_ pensó asustada

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no notó acercarse a uno de los monstruos acorazados. Cuando supo de su existencia apenas tuvo tiempo para girarse a observarlo mientras la bestia lanzaba su ataque. No tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, solo atinó a cerrar los ojos y cubrirse con sus brazos ante el inminente impacto.

Y una vez más lo siguiente que escuchó fue el sonido de metal penetrando una coraza. Kira abrió los ojos y encontró a su agresor convertido en una nube de lucilos y a una guerrera a su lado apoyando la punta de su espada en el suelo.

"¡Paine!" gritó Kira al reconocer a la guerrera mientras se acercaba a ella

La chica de negro miró a la descendiente con una mezcla de enojo y confusión. Kira notó que las ropas de Paine estaban llenas de tierra y rasgadas en algunas zonas, además, la chica lucía cansada, su rostro estaba sucio y su cabello estaba algo revuelto. Parecía que no había parado de luchar durante todo ese tiempo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Kira esperó oír alguna nota de cansancio en las palabras de Paine, pero increíblemente la voz de su maestra seguía tan firme como siempre

"Vine a…" era difícil para Kira poder concentrarse en lo que decía cuando Paine la observaba con sus amenazadores ojos rojos "vine a luchar…"

Paine rió secamente y levantó su espada del suelo.

"¿Eres estúpida? ¡Deberías estar en el templo con el resto de los aldeanos!"

"¡No quiero estar ahí! ¡Quiero ayudar aquí en todo lo que pueda!"

Paine se sorprendió ante tal cambio de actitud de Kira. Era difícil creer que una hora atrás la chica delante suyo había estado aterrorizada ante la idea de ser asesinada por un monstruo. La espadachín volvió a clavar su espada en el suelo y observó a Kira con un semblante de genuina curiosidad.

"¿Por qué tan repentino cambio de idea? La última vez que te vi estabas corriendo por tu vida hacia el templo ¿por qué quieres luchar ahora?"

Kira bajó la cabeza sin hallar qué poder decir. Sus motivos parecían claros en su mente, pero por alguna razón le era imposible traducirlos a palabras; simplemente estaban allí y hacían que Kira pensara que luchar era lo correcto.

Levantando levemente su cabeza, Kira pudo observar los lucilos que aún no se desvanecían del monstruo que Paine había aniquilado. La imagen de Airok muerto volvió a aparecer en su mente, la chica tuvo que cerrar los ojos y apretar los dientes ante una inesperada ola de dolor. Finalmente, se decidió a decir una frase.

"No quiero que más gente muera si puedo evitarlo… no… no quiero ver más muertes"

Los ojos de Paine se suavizaron un poco ante tal declaración de Kira.

_Probablemente vio gente morir en el templo_ pensó entristecida

La guerrera finalmente vio a Kira por lo que era: solo una chica. No una descendiente espiritual de Rikku, una alumna o un luchador de Spira… solo una chica. La realización de que el mundo de Kira era un lugar pacífico y que probablemente ella nunca había visto tragedias como las de hoy golpeó su cabeza fuertemente.

No era que Kira fuese cobarde, sino que no estaba acostumbrada como el resto de Spira a ver tales escenarios. No era que la chica fuese infantil y no tomara su entrenamiento en serio, sino que hoy por primera vez comprendió la gravedad de lo que sucedía en el mundo. Aún así había decidido no esconderse y salir a luchar aunque nunca en su vida había tomado una espada. Si bien el intento era bastante patético, Paine lo halló digno de un gran valor.

"Si no quieres ver más muertes" susurró "no debiste haber venido… hay mucha gente muriendo aquí… solo sufrirás más"

Finalmente Kira adquirió el valor suficiente para observar a Paine. Sus ojos rojos ya no lucían la ira de antes, sino que mostraban algo de tristeza y compasión.

"Lo-lo sé" titubeó Kira asintiendo con la cabeza "aún así quiero luchar… si puedo evitar que al menos una persona muera, entonces me sentiré feliz"

"¿Incluso si eso significa que debas morir?"

Kira se paralizó por un momento. Pero volvió a recordar a la familia destrozada del templo, las palabras de Linna y sus propias memorias dolorosas.

"_¡Es tu culpa que mi hermana muriera! ¡te odio!"_

La chica lanzó un profundo suspiro y volvió a mirar a los ojos de Paine. Esta última se sorprendió ante la mirada de Kira: dos ojos verde esmeralda y con espiral albhed habían reemplazado a los café oscuro de siempre.

"Sí," expresó Kira, su tono lleno de decisión "no importando el costo ¡quiero luchar!"

Paine observó hipnotizada ante los ojos verdes llenos de valor y decisión de la chica. Después del siguiente pestañeo de Kira sus ojos volvieron a su color normal.

_Rikku…_ pensó Paine algo confundida _¿estás tratando de manifestarte en esta chica? ¿tratas de decirme que le de una oportunidad?_

Tras unos segundos de deliberación Paine asintió con la cabeza.

"De acuerdo, puedes luchar, pero te quedarás a mi lado y obedecerás a todo lo que te diga… no quiero que Decnam se enfade porque dejé morir a la descendiente de Rikku"

Las últimas tres palabras fueron dichas con algo de sarcasmo. Kira agradeció que por lo menos una persona la viese como ella era en realidad y no como la descendiente de la guardiana de Yuna. También comprendió que la última frase de Paine era lo más similar a un "no quiero que mueras" que la guerrera podía decir.

"Gracias" la chica sonrió

"Muy bien, quiero que vayas a unos metros de la entrada de la aldea y me esperes ahí. No trates de correr a ayudar a los demás, por difícil que suene quiero que solo te quedes ahí hasta que yo llegue ¿entendido?"

Paine comenzó a alejarse unos metros de Kira atravesando la plaza con dirección a una de las tiendas.

"D-de acuerdo… pero ¿A dónde irás tú mientras tanto?"

La guerrera de negro paró su andar y se dio vuelta hacia Kira.

"Necesitas un arma si quieres luchar ¿no es así?" una pequeña sonrisa atravesó los labios de Paine

Kira no pudo decir otra palabra porque su maestra ya había comenzado a correr lejos de su alcance. La chica no pudo evitar sonreír y apretar los puños de emoción, dejando de lado por un momento los pensamientos que la atormentaban. ¡Un arma! ¡Paine iba a darle un arma!

_¡Finalmente podré usar un arma! ¿de qué clase será? ¡no puedo esperar para utilizarla! Después de tanto correr por la playa creo que estoy lista para cualquier arma… solo desearía… que esta no hubiese sido la primera ocasión para probarla_

Recordando las palabras de Paine, Kira corrió hasta llegar cerca de la entrada de la aldea de Besaid. El escenario era igual al que había apreciado cuando estaba en la plaza. Las fuerzas de la Resistencia estaban siendo diezmadas, pero los guerreros ponían todo su esfuerzo por aniquilar a los monstruos. Por el rabillo del ojo, Kira pudo distinguir a Amalia y Tidus peleando lado a lado. El Vidente le dijo algo a Amalia y, cuando la chica asintió, Tidus se lanzó a correr hacia el camino fuera de la aldea.

_Lo había olvidado… Amalia también está luchando, _los ojos de Kira se enfocaron en la descendiente de Yuna, quien estaba usando su báculo para contener a un lagarto mientras un chico con espada le asestaba un golpe mortal _¿cómo puede ser tan fuerte? Yo estaba corriendo asustada hace una hora atrás y ella no ha dejado de luchar… no lo entiendo… ¿por qué no le afecta tanto como a mí?_

Los ojos de Kira se agrandaron en asombro ante un pensamiento repentino que apareció en su mente.

_Tal vez es por eso que Amalia es la descendiente de Yuna…_

"¡Kira!"

La chica sacudió sus pensamientos de su cabeza y se enfocó en Paine que corría para alcanzarla. La espadachín tenía un bulto de al menos un metro y medio de largo envuelto en un manto rojo.

"Llegaste pronto" Kira esperó hasta que Paine llegase a su lado antes de hablar

"¿Lista para pelear?"

La descendiente asintió con la cabeza, esperando entusiasta que su maestra le mostrase su arma.

"Muy bien, entonces toma" Paine botó el manto rojo al piso para desvelar el arma sin poder contener una sonrisa ante la expresión de asombro descomunal de Kira

Una espada de un filo azulado oscuro se mostró ante los ojos de Kira. El filo tenía muchos centímetros de ancho y la empuñadura estaba forrada con cinta roja. La espada era de similares características a la de Paine, hecho que solo hizo incrementar la alegría de Kira.

"Es… es…" Kira no podía concentrarse para formular una frase coherente "es igual a la tuya, es hermosa, es…"

"Es solo prestada," – interrumpió Paine – "solo por hoy, la saqué de la tienda de armas… más tarde volverá allí"

"Oh… de acuerdo" eso desalentó algo a Kira pero toda molestia se borró de su rostro al momento que pudo cargar la espada

Era bastante pesada y Kira no podía entender como Paine podía tomar una similar con una mano y hacerla lucir como si no pesara nada.

"¿Segura que puedes usarla?" preguntó Paine mientras observaba como el peso de la espada hacía que Kira se inclinara hacia delante

"Sí, aprendo rápido," tras unos segundos para acostumbrarse, Kira pudo mantener la espada en el aire con ambas manos "será mejor que vayamos a ayudar a los demás"

"De acuerdo, no te separes de mí"

Paine y Kira corrieron hacia la entrada de la aldea y se mezclaron entre los miembros de la Resistencia quienes se habían juntado y estaban expectantes a metros de una barrera de monstruos esperando a que lanzasen su ataque. Las dos chicas notaron inmediatamente que ya no aparecían nuevas oleadas de monstruos. El motivo llegó segundos después cuando todos los guerreros vieron un torrente enorme de lucilos alzarse en el camino a la aldea, algunos metros de la estatua en la que los viajeros rezan por un viaje seguro.

"¡Lo hicieron!" gritó uno de los soldados

"Finalmente… esta batalla está por acabar"

"¿Huh? ¿a qué se refieren?" Kira notó a Amalia a unos metros de ella, la chica lucía un semblante alegre

"El Vidente Tidus y Decnam…" comenzó Amalia observando a los lucilos desaparecer en el cielo "aniquilaron al monstruo líder de este ataque… ¡ya no tenemos que preocuparnos porque aparezcan más! ¡esto está apunto de terminar!"

Gritos de júbilo se escucharon entre los luchadores. Solo quedaban alrededor de treinta monstruos esparcidos en el lugar.

"¿Si se mata al líder se detiene el ataque?" preguntó Kira observando a Paine

"Por las batallas que he luchado desde que desperté en esta época sí, es así, mata al jefe y no aparecerán más amenazas," Paine le dirigió una sonrisa a Kira "aún hay trabajo que hacer, tenemos que eliminar a los monstruos que quedan"

"¡Claro!"

"¡Escuchen todos!" gritó Amalia y, para enojo de Kira, todos los luchadores la observaron y guardaron silencio "sé que todos están cansados y algunos heridos, pero esta batalla está a punto de terminar. Su líder Decnam y el Vidente Tidus ya han hecho el trabajo más difícil ¡lo único que resta es eliminar a estos monstruos y se acaba! ¡hay que esforzarse solo un poco más para poder proteger a toda la aldea! ¡pongan toda su energía en esta última batalla! ¡Ataquen!"

Las palabras de Amalia causaron algo de enojo y envidia en Kira. Las dos llevaban alrededor de dos semanas entrenando en Besaid y la chica ya se creía líder de un grupo de soldados. Sin embargo, al notar que ella misma se abalanzaba espada en alto hacia los monstruos junto con los miembros de la Resistencia, Paine y Amalia, supo que las palabras de la joven descendiente también le habían dado valor a ella y que, por una vez en su vida, aceptaba complacer a Amalia al acatar su orden.

De los enemigos que restaban, la mayoría eran lagartos acorazados y solo cinco pájaros se alzaban en el aire. Kira corrió junto a Paine hacia dos de los lagartos.

"Muy bien, lección número uno" exclamó Paine deteniéndose a unos tres metros de los monstruos "tus movimientos deben ser rápidos y ágiles, no debes pensar mucho sobre tus ataques ¡solo actúa!"

"¿Huh? Pensé que había que tener claros qué movimientos utilizar y preparar estrategias" Kira la miró extrañada

"Sí, se aprenden qué técnicas usar y, tras mucho practicar, se consigue realizar esos movimientos como si fuesen un reflejo natural, sin gastar mucho tiempo pensando en ellos" al decir esto Paine bloqueó con su espada una arremetida de uno de los monstruos "desafortunadamente no creo que tengamos mucho tiempo para enseñarte cómo usar esas técnicas con la espada"

"¿Así que básicamente me estás diciendo que mate monstruos con ella golpeándolos como pueda?"

"Si es que puedes golpear por lo menos a uno" Paine se encogió de hombros

"¿Qué clase de maestra eres…?" Kira no pudo terminar su pregunta porque uno de los lagartos arremetió contra ella

Tratando de imitar el mismo movimiento que había realizado Paine segundos atrás, Kira puso su espada en diagonal entre ella y el monstruo para poder bloquear el ataque. El único resultado que obtuvo fue que el lagarto la mandara rodando unos metros de un solo golpe. Paine lanzó una corta risita mientras la chica trataba de levantarse.

"Nunca has usado una espada y mucho menos has entrado en batalla antes… ¿qué te hace pensar que tienes la fuerza suficiente para bloquear un ataque de un acorazado?"

"Tenía… que tratar… ¿no?" Kira se puso de pie utilizando su espada como bastón "entonces ¿qué debo hacer? ¿recibir todos los ataques?"

Paine dio un agotador suspiro.

_Esta niña realmente no tiene la más mínima idea de cómo pelear…_

Resignándose a explicarle a Kira, Paine encaró al monstruo que había tratado de atacarle antes con su espada en alto.

"Lección número dos, no es necesario que bloquees todos los ataques de tus enemigos, eso gasta mucha energía y, en tu caso, no sabes si serás lo suficientemente fuerte para contenerlo sin recibir daño en el proceso. No olvides que no es necesario permanecer en el lugar que estás parada… no estás peleando en una habitación pequeña, sino en un vasto terreno… aprovéchalo. Usa el terreno a tu favor."

"¿Me pides que corra?"

"Que esquives," corrigió Paine mientras el monstruo se preparaba para atacar utilizando una de sus corazas "analiza a tus enemigos antes de atacar, por ejemplo, estos monstruos son lagartos acorazados que cargan unos brazos gigantescos para usarlos como ariete, con ellos arremeten. Debido a eso se puede deducir fácilmente que su principal ataque consiste en fuerza bruta y que los brazos acorazados son muy pesados, lo que les hace bastante lentos"

"Así que debo aprovechar mi velocidad superior en vez de usar fuerza bruta… que es la forma en la que ellos están acostumbrados a pelear"

"Correcto" Paine asintió mientras el monstruo arremetía contra ella

En vez de bloquear el ataque, la espadachín lo esquivó girando su cuerpo a la derecha. El monstruo no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y Paine aprovechó el momentum para dar una vuelta sobre sí misma y lanzar un corte horizontal que traspasó al lagarto desde su parte posterior hasta su escondida cabeza. Segundos más tarde solo quedaban lucilos de la antigua amenaza.

"En pocas palabras," resumió Paine "esquiva, aprovecha que tu enemigo está desprevenido y atácalo, ¿entiendes?"

"S-sí… creo que sí," exclamó Kira apuntando su espada al monstruo restante "solo creo que lo haces sonar más fácil de lo que parece…"

El lagarto arremetió contra Kira, pero esta ya se había acostumbrado a ver el mismo ataque una y otra vez y sabía a lo que se enfrentaba. Cuando el monstruo estaba a un metro de distancia de ella, Kira optó por dar una vuelta de carnero hacia la derecha, no creyendo que tuviese la agilidad suficiente para girar como Paine. Una vez que estuvo frente a frente con el costado del monstruo la chica se levantó rápidamente y con toda su fuerza lanzó un golpe vertical hacia abajo con dirección al brazo del monstruo.

El resultado solo fue un fuerte _thonk _y una leve perturbación del monstruo_._ La descendiente dio un salto hacia atrás. Su espada no dejaba de temblar por el rebote del ataque y sus manos la seguían al mismo ritmo, sin poder contener la repercusión del golpe.

Paine volvió a reír y esta vez golpeó su frente con su mano y negó con la cabeza para poner más énfasis.

"¿D-de q-qué te es-stás riendo aho-o-ra?" Kira no podía controlar el titubeo de su voz gracias al incesante temblor de su espada

"¿Realmente creías que podías penetrar la coraza del monstruo? No tienes la fuerza suficiente"

"Pero si tú pudiste hacer de un solo gol-" la respuesta de la chica fue interrumpida cuando otro lagarto arremetió contra ella desde su derecha y la lanzaba hacia el tronco de un árbol

Pasaron unos segundos antes que Kira tuviese la fuerza suficiente para levantarse y dejar de maldecir el dolor en su espalda. Su espada había quedado tirada cerca de donde la golpearon. Cuando volvió a enfocarse en el monstruo recién aparecido notó que Paine ya lo había aniquilado.

"Lección número tres" exclamó la guerrera mientras cogía del suelo la espada de Kira y se la extendía a ella para que la tomase "las batallas no son solo de frente, no estás peleando contra un solo enemigo. Debes estar atenta a tus alrededores y saber atacar y defenderte de enemigos que estén a tus lados o incluso detrás de ti"

"Gracias por decírmelo ahora," gruñó Kira mientras cogía el arma y torcía su brazo libre para frotarse su espalda "creo que esto me dejaré grandes moretones"

"No creí que tuviese necesidad de decirlo" Paine se encogió de hombros "me parece sentido común en batalla"

"¡Considerando que nunca en mi vida he peleado no tengo ni la más mínima idea de qué es "sentido común en batalla"!"

La descendiente trató de levantar su espada, pero a los pocos segundos de mantenerla tuvo que clavarla en el suelo otra vez y comenzar a frotarse la espalda. Algo de simpatía atravesó los ojos de Paine.

"¿Aún te duele?"

Era tan extraño escuchar algo de preocupación en la voz de su maestra que Kira casi tembló de la impresión. Casi.

"Emm… sí… un poco" la chica bajó la cabeza algo avergonzada

_Mucha gente aquí está muriendo o siendo herida gravemente… y yo me estoy quejando por un… ¿dolor de espalda?_

Apenas ese pensamiento cruzó por su mente Kira levantó su espada rápidamente, tratando de disimular un gruñido de dolor mientras lo hacía.

"Estoy bien…" susurró "me preocuparé de esto más tarde"

Paine suspiró exasperadamente aunque Kira pudo ver que las esquinas de su boca se alzaron levemente.

"No debes esforzarte demasiado, es estúpido y riesgoso, además la batalla ya casi ha terminado"

"¿Huh?" solo en ese momento Kira atinó a observar a su alrededor

Paine tenía razón. Todos los monstruos con forma de pájaro habían sido eliminados y solo restaban tres lagartos acorazados por exterminar para que la amenaza acabara. Uno de esos tres era el que Kira había tratado de eliminar.

"Es extraño… no parece haber ningún miembro de la Resistencia herido" Kira enderezó su espalda lo más que pudo, consiguiendo que algunos huesos tronasen

"Claro que no"

"¿Huh? ¿por qué no deberían haber?"

"¿Crees que estaría dándote lecciones de lucha en este momento si hubiese pensado que la batalla era muy peligrosa? Claro que no, hubiese estado luchando"

"¿Por qué la batalla no debería ser peligrosa?"

"Escuchaste las palabras de Amalia ¿no? Ella les dio valor a todos… ese incremento de moral junto con que los monstruos eran escasos y débiles bastaba para creer que sería una batalla fácil"

Kira bajó la cabeza nuevamente. Sus ojos se posaron en el filo azulado de su espada.

"Amalia les dio fuerza para luchar…" susurró para sí misma sin esperar que Paine la escuchase

La chica de negro volvió a suspirar y sacó un pequeño frasco de su bolsillo.

"Ten, quiero que bebas esto" Paine puso el pequeño frasco en manos de Kira

"¿Qué es?" la chica no perdió tiempo en alzar su cabeza

La botella contenía un extraño líquido verdoso en su interior. Al mover un poco el frasco Kira notó que el líquido era algo espeso, pero, a pesar de su extraño color, no parecía ser dañino. Sin hacer más indagaciones Kira descorchó la botella y bebió todo su contenido con tres grandes tragos.

Apenas hubo bajado la botella se sintió mucho mejor. Notó con gran sorpresa que su espalda ya no le dolía nada y que el escaso dolor que aún sentía en su pierna derecha por su enfrentamiento con un lagarto para salvar la vida de Linna había desaparecido completamente.

"Guau…" susurró girando su torso hacia los lados para comprobar que su espalda estaba bien "esa… cosa ¡me curó! ¿qué era?"

"Una poción, obviamente" el tono de Paine mostraba algo de asombro "¿no las conocías?"

"No, es la primera vez que veo una ¿te curan completamente?"

"Si es la primera vez que las bebes entonces sí. A medida que se utilizan más el cuerpo se acostumbra y las pociones pierden su efecto poco a poco. En esos casos hay que tratar con medicinas más fuertes."

"Ya veo"

Kira alzó su espada y lanzó un corte vertical hacia el aire para probar su renovada fuerza. Antes que pudiese caminar hacia el monstruo Paine no pudo evitar hacer una pregunta.

"Kira, si no sabías qué era lo que te estaba dando ¿por qué lo bebiste?"

"¿Huh?" la chica se encogió de hombros "porque tú me dijiste que lo bebiera"

"¿No pensaste que podría ser algo malo como veneno o algún tipo de paralizante?"

La descendiente observó a Paine unos momentos algo confundida. Finalmente, le regaló una infantil sonrisa.

"¡Claro que no! ¿por qué ibas a darme eso? Es claro que solo quieres ayudarme"

Esa respuesta perturbó algo a la guerrera. Advirtiendo esto, Kira observó a su alrededor y notó que los dos monstruos restantes de la amenaza ya habían sido aniquilados.

_Solo queda este,_ pensó encarando al lagarto a unos metros suyo que estaba balanceando sus brazos acorazados amenazadoramente _¡le demostraré a Paine que puedo con él!_

"Paine déjame este lagarto a mí ¡creo que puedo vencerlo!"

"¿Estás segura?"

"Sí, no podré penetrar su coraza, pero puedo hallar otra forma de derrotarlo ¡créeme!"

Paine lanzó una pequeña risa y se alejó unos metros de Kira.

_Simplemente no te rindes ¿no?... me recuerdas mucho a Rikku_

"Muy bien," la guerrera clavó su espada en la tierra y cruzó sus brazos "estaré observando"

La descendiente colocó toda su atención en el monstruo delante suyo.

_Paine dijo que no debía gastar mucho tiempo pensando, creo que se refería a que debo planear mis estrategias rápidamente… no a que nunca usara mi cabeza. Afortunadamente estos monstruos son demasiado lentos, así que puedo tomarme mi tiempo… ¡pero el problema es que no se me ocurre qué hacer!_

"_Usa el terreno a tu favor"_

Las palabras de Paine retumbaron en su cabeza. La chica observó sus alrededores. El terreno cercano no presentaba imperfecciones notorias, además de algunas pequeñas rocas que delimitaban el sendero hacia la playa el lugar no era más que tierra y algunas hojas molidas.

_¿Hojas?_ Kira detuvo su línea de pensamiento ante eso

La chica observó hacia arriba y notó el gigantesco árbol que se encontraba justo detrás suyo y con el que había chocado cuando uno de los lagartos le había atacado. Su rostro rápidamente se iluminó con una sonrisa mientras encaraba al monstruo, quien ya estaba listo para atacar.

_Espero que funcione_ pensó mientras tomaba una piedra del suelo y se la lanzaba al monstruo "¡ey, monstruo horrendo! ¿vas a pelear o te quedarás mirando? ¡no tengo todo el día para esperar que ataques!"

El lagarto pareció enfurecerse porque no gastó más tiempo y corrió a arremeter a Kira usando uno de sus brazos como ariete.

_Está usando el brazo izquierdo para embestir… eso significa…_ pensó Kira mientras giraba su cuerpo levemente hacia la derecha

Cuando el monstruo estuvo a menos de un metro de distancia, Kira rodó hacia la derecha para esquivarlo, pero cuidando avanzar unos metros mientras lo hacía. Tal como la chica había predicho el lagarto golpeó el árbol con un fuerte_ thud_. La bestia quedó aturdida unos instantes mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba con el rebote de su ataque. Fue en ese instante que bajó su brazo derecho mientras el izquierdo temblaba sin parar, dejando al descubierto la morada y sensible piel que había entre las corazas.

"¡Ahora!" gritó Kira mientras levantaba su espada y se acercaba a su enemigo a toda velocidad

La descendiente clavó su espada en la carne del monstruo con toda la fuerza que tenía. El lagarto chilló de dolor y empujó a Kira al suelo con la energía restante que tenía. Sin embargo, la espada aún quedó clavada en su pecho y, después de tambalearse por algunos segundos, cayó al suelo convirtiéndose en lucilos y dejando la espada de Kira en la tierra.

Una vez que pudo volver a estar de pie, la chica no pudo evitar dar algunos saltos de emoción mientras levantaba su puño derecho en señal de victoria.

"¡Lo hice! ¡lo hice!" gritó mientras recogía su arma y corría hacia Paine "¿has visto eso? ¡lo derroté, Paine!"

La guerrera solo se limitó a suspirar.

"Tienes suerte que esas bestias sean lentas, sino el monstruo probablemente te hubiese aniquilado mucho antes que comenzaras a planear tu estrategia"

En un gesto bastante infantil, Kira llenó de aire el interior de su boca y observó enfadada con sus mejillas infladas a Paine. La Vidente rió mientras exhalaba algo de aire.

"Pero supongo que no estuvo tan mal" Paine caminó hacia donde estaba el resto de los guerreros no sin antes darle dos suaves palmadas a la cabeza de Kira

"¡Deja de tratarme como una niña!" gritó la chica que de todas formas corrió para seguir a Paine

Al reunirse con los demás guerreros, Kira pudo observar aliviada que todos estaban sanos y salvo; algunos rasguños y moretones pero ningún herido grave. La descendiente pudo observar a Amalia, Tidus y Decnam en el centro de la multitud. Paine se acercó a ellos y comenzó a hablarles. Finalmente, Decnam aclaró su voz y se dirigió al resto de los luchadores.

"¡Guerreros de Spira!" gritó con el tono menos aburrido y monótono que Kira le había escuchado desde que lo conoció "hemos podido derrotar al monstruo jefe y al resto de las fuerzas de Alphegor ¡la batalla ha acabado! ¡hemos tenido éxito en proteger nuestro hogar! ¡bien hecho!"

Mientras todos los miembros de la Resistencia celebraban y levantaban sus espadas en señal de júbilo Kira observó a Amalia. La descendiente de Yuna bajó su báculo al suelo y dirigió su mirada hacia la aldea. Kira siguió su línea de visión y no pudo evitar temblar un poco.

Junto con muchos lucilos que se rehusaban a desaparecer en el cielo todavía yacían tirados al menos diez cuerpos de miembros de la Resistencia.

Todos estaban muertos.

Kira se estremeció ante el espectáculo.

_Decnam tiene razón… ganamos, pero ¿a qué costo?_

Nuevamente volvió a enfocar sus ojos en Amalia y notó con sorpresa que la chica la estaba observando. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo la mirada de Kira se suavizó y decidió que no era el momento para comenzar a pelear. En el instante en que ambas cruzaron miradas solo una idea era clara en la mente de la descendiente de Rikku.

Jamás olvidaría la tristeza y el dolor que reflejaban los ojos de Amalia.

* * *

Al atardecer de ese mismo día todo el pueblo se reunió en la plaza de la aldea. En el centro ardía una gigantesca fogata y los aldeanos estaban arrodillados en torno a ella orando.

"La gente que murió hoy" exclamó Decnam a todos los presentes "nuestros amigos, familiares… todos han dado su vida para salvar no solo el lugar en donde vivían, sino a los seres que amaban y que deseaban proteger. Es por esto que su coraje y fortaleza deben ser recordados por todos."

Los aldeanos asintieron y comenzaron a entonar cánticos. Tidus y Amalia se encontraban entre la multitud, observando como los cuerpos sin vida ardían en la gigantesca fogata. Al observar las abrasadoras llamas, Amalia cerró los ojos y lanzó un tembloroso suspiro.

_Esto me recuerda mucho a… ese incidente_ pensó no pudiendo sacar las gigantescas flamas de su mente _pero Decnam está en lo cierto, las personas que murieron para salvar nuestras vidas deben ser siempre recordadas_

"Los seres queridos que hemos perdido… nunca hay que olvidarlos" susurró la descendiente sin haberse dado cuenta que había pensado en voz alta

Tidus observó a la chica que aún mantenía los ojos cerrados. La confusión que le habían traído esas palabras estaba escrita por toda la cara del chico. Tras unos instantes de silencio entre ambos en el que lo único audible eran los rezos de los aldeanos, Amalia volvió a abrir sus ojos y observó al Vidente con algo de tristeza. Sin embargo, tras notar que Tidus la había estado mirando, enfocó su atención en la fogata.

"¿Por qué queman los cuerpos?" preguntó tratando de dejar sus pensamientos de lado "¿no sería mejor que los enterrasen?"

Tidus negó con la cabeza.

"Esta es la única forma en la que las almas de los muertos puedan descansar en paz e ir al Etéreo"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Hace cien años atrás, cuando la gente moría los Invocadores eran los encargados de hacer una danza llamada el Rito del Envío," el joven aclaró su garganta mientras recordaba la primera vez que había visto danzar a Yuna tras la destrucción de Kilika "con esto se podían guiar las almas de los muertos hacia el Etéreo. Ahora que ya no existen más Invocadores, Ephis dijo a los guado cuando se les apareció que se debían quemar los cuerpos y orarle a él para que hallasen la paz. Al hacer eso Ephis se encarga de ayudar a los muertos a encontrar su camino."

Amalia asintió mientras observaba que los lucilos del lugar parecían responder a los cánticos de los aldeanos y comenzaban a elevarse en el cielo.

Durante el transcurso del día había visto por lo menos a cinco miembros de la Resistencia morir a su lado – dos mientras trataban de protegerla. La chica volvió a suspirar mientras se arrodillaba junto al resto de los aldeanos.

"Creo que rezaré con ellos un poco"

Tidus sonrió y asintió.

* * *

Kira estaba sentada en el roquerío en donde había hablado con Paine por primera vez mirando como el sol se escondía cada vez más en el profundo océano. Su espada estaba al lado suyo; la chica la había llevado consigo en el caso que se encontrara con algún monstruo en su camino hasta allí, pero al parecer los pájaros gigantes y lagartos acorazados habían tenido suficiente por hoy y habían decidido hacer una tregua.

La chica sabía que en la aldea estaban orando y honrando a sus muertos, pero no sentía ganas de ir. No creía que pudiese soportar observar a la familia de Airok una vez más.

"Sabía que te encontraría aquí"

Kira tembló un poco ante la inesperada voz detrás suyo. Paine se sentó a su lado contemplando el océano.

"No esperaba verte aquí ¿no deberías estar en la aldea?"

"No quiero estar allí, Ritos de Envío y oraciones a eones nunca han sido mucho de mi agrado ¿tú que haces aquí?"

"Supongo… que esas cosas tampoco me gustan mucho" la chica se encogió de hombros

Durante algunos minutos ninguna de las dos profirió palabra, ambas con los ojos cerrados sintiendo la brisa golpear sus rostro y el suave murmullo del mar rompiendo en las rocas. Finalmente, Kira suspiró tomando una decisión y volviendo a observar a Paine.

"Paine… yo…" los ojos rojos se volvieron a posar en los suyos y como siempre le fue difícil formular una idea coherente, así que decidió bajar la vista a la roca en la que se encontraba sentada "lamento mucho lo que dije ayer, no debí tomar tan a la ligera el entrenamiento. Hoy… hoy pude apreciar cuan difícil es la vida en Spira y cuan fácil es… perder la vida aquí" recobrando algo de valor Kira encaró a Paine "prometo que seré más paciente desde ahora en adelante, es claro que tú sabes cómo entrenarme… prometo que no te cuestionaré en los entrenamientos desde ahora en adelante… si es que quieres seguir siendo mi maestra"

La expresión del rostro de Paine era imposible de leer, pero Kira supo que estaba analizando la situación y pensando en qué responder. Decidiendo darle algo de tiempo, Kira cogió su espada y le extendió la empuñadura a Paine.

"Ten, dijiste que era solo prestada"

La guerrera tomó la espada y sin más preámbulo Kira se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la aldea, esperando no encontrarse ningún monstruo en el camino.

"Espera, Kira"

Al darse vuelta la joven notó que Paine se había levantado de la roca y caminaba hacia ella. La guerrera se detuvo y suspiró.

"Disculpa aceptada" los ojos de la Vidente lucían menos feroces que de costumbre "creo que has tenido suficiente por hoy así que no habrás entrenamiento, pero mañana quiero verte en la playa al amanecer"

Kira sonrió.

"¡De acuerdo!" su buen ánimo y energía parecían haber vuelto "¡estoy lista para todas las vueltas que haya que correr!"

La guerrera sonrió. No podía evitar recordar a Rikku cuando Kira actuaba de esa forma.

"Por ahora será mejor que vayamos juntas a la aldea" Paine comenzó a caminar arreglándoselas para manejar ambas espadas, la suya y la que antes fue de Kira, una en cada mano

"¡Claro!" Kira trotó hasta llegar al lado de Paine

Ambas caminaron lado a lado sin proferir otra palabra, las dos deseando que el funeral masivo hubiese llegado a su fin.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Kira se obligó a despertar temprano. Con un gruñido y aún sin abrir los ojos, la chica pateó su cobertor lo más lejos posible para que el aire frío la despertase completamente. Abriendo lentamente los ojos ladeó su cabeza esperando ver a Amalia durmiendo en una cama lejos de la suya.

Para su sorpresa un bulto de un metro y medio envuelto en un paño rojo que se encontraba al lado de su cama fue lo primero que apareció en su línea de visión.

"¡¿Ahh?" los ojos de Kira se abrieron completamente al instante siguiente

La chica literalmente saltó de la cama y cogió el bulto con ambas manos. Era pesado… casi tan pesado como… Kira tembló antes de atreverse a quitar el manto rojo.

_¿Podría ser… la espada?_ pensó mientras tiraba el paño a un lado y observaba el bulto

Sí, definitivamente era una espada. Pero no era la que había usado el día anterior ni alguna otra que hubiese visto, en realidad solo la forma era parecida al arma que usó horas atrás. Solo un pequeño detalle la hacía muy distinta a las espadas que Kira había visto en Besaid

_¿Una espada de… madera?_ pensó mientras la sostenía y cortaba aire con ella y agregó con una sonrisa en voz alta "Ja… Paine… no era lo que esperaba exactamente, pero supongo que es mejor que correr por la playa"

Sin preocuparse de ver si Amalia continuaba durmiendo en la posada, Kira corrió a toda velocidad hacia la playa con su espada en la mano. El arma era bastante pesada y era muy similar a la que usaba Paine, claro que en una versión de madera.

Al llegar notó una figura vestida de negro parada en el medio de la playa con los brazos cruzados. Al acercarse más Kira pudo ver que era Paine y que esta cargaba una espada de madera similar a la que ella tenía en su mano.

"Por primera vez, llegas a la hora" exclamó Paine mientras observaba aparecer los primeros rayos de sol

Tras recuperar el aliento, Kira extendió su espada.

"¿Fuiste tú, verdad?" la chica no pudo evitar sonreír

Paine decidió ignorarla.

"Creo que ya ha sido suficiente de correr por la playa, ayer demostraste que estás lista para empezar a aprender cómo usar una espada" la Vidente trató de hacer su voz lo más fría y analítica posible "comenzaremos el verdadero entrenamiento hoy mismo"

La guerrera comenzó a caminar hacia un terreno apto para practicar, pero fue interrumpida por la voz de Kira.

"¿Paine?"

"¿Sí?" la chica de negro se giró a observar a su alumna

"¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?"

Paine estuvo unos segundos sin responder, solo limitándose a observar los ojos café oscuro de Kira. Por alguna razón, la mirada de la Vidente era demasiado intensa y la descendiente no fue capaz de romper el contacto visual. Notando que no había rastro alguno de verde esmeralda en los ojos de la chica, Paine se encogió de hombros.

"Una… amiga… me hizo reconsiderar la situación"

Kira no entendió muy bien que era lo que Paine quería decir con eso, pero supo que, quien sea que fuese esta amiga, le estaba sumamente agradecida. Decidiendo no decepcionar a su maestra por esta nueva confianza que le daba, Kira presionó su puño contra la palma de la mano contraria e hizo una leve reverencia.

"Gracias, Pai-… no… maestra Paine"

La Vidente decidió regalarle a Kira una leve sonrisa antes de continuar caminando. Por alguna razón, ya no le molestaba la idea de tener que entrenar a Kira durante las siguientes semanas.

* * *

**Nota del autor:** ¡Y todo vuelve a la normalidad! Paine y Kira tienen una mejor relación y Amalia habla como si fuese Yuna y solo Tidus parece darse cuenta xD. Como el cap anterior fue muy trágico, traté de hacer este algo más alegre aún siendo realista ¡espero que haya sido de su agrado!


End file.
